The Volleyball and Basketball Ultimate Training Camp
by The May Waters
Summary: Due to Seirin's lack of sport's teams as a new school, they've decided to team up and train with a Volleyball team from a school with a less than satisfactory basketball team. Thanks to Coach Aida and Takeda-sensei, things are about to get a lot more interesting between the boys of Karasuno and Seirin.
1. Gathering

The Volleyball and Basketball Ultimate Training Camp

SI Foote

Summary: Due to Seirin's lack of sport's teams as a new school, they've decided to team up and train with a Volleyball team from a school with a less than satisfactory basketball team. Thanks to Coach Aida and Takeda-sensei, things are about to get a lot more interesting between the boys of Karasuno and Seirin.

 **I didn't like where I had the story at, so I wanted to rewrite the entire thing. I updated every chapter with the new one so that I wouldn't have to create a new story. It's the same premise, but I'll be presenting it differently and hopefully better. This also takes place before "Extra Game" manga and "Last Game" movie (I fucking hate the ending to that movie). The characters we know and love from KnB are still in first and second year, no Jabberwock yet since that takes place when they've gone up a grade.**

 **According to research, the Winter Cup started at the beginning of November and apparently Haru-kou finals in Haikyū! starts around January 9** **th** **in the manga, since we obviously aren't at the finals in the anime.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gathering

"Coach was skipping!" Koganei Shinji yelled as he darted into the gymnasium where practice was about to start. His brown hair flew back as he crashed into Mitobe Rinnosuke who was standing a little too close to the door. The tall man gently straightened his boyfriend, patting the top of his head softly.

"Skipping?" Hyūga Junpei reconfirmed. The terror on his face reflected on the others who knew what Aida Riko's skipping meant.

"Run!" Izuki Shun joked. The three unwitting first years scattered.

"We weren't serious!" Hyūga grabbed the back of two of their shirts; Kagami Taiga caught the other one.

"Hello," Aida sung as she stepped into the gymnasium. They all turned to stare at her, anticipating what she was about to tell them. She flipped back the light brown hair that was falling into her eyes. "I have a training camp for you all."

"With who?" Hyūga narrowed his eyes.

"Why so soon, we just won the winter cup." Koganei looked broken.

"I've invited the Generation of Miracles and a Volleyball team from a High School known as Karasuno. They're rebuilding their past status as a Powerhouse school. Karasuno is bringing a guest Volleyball team as well, since we have a Basketball guest."

"Volleyball?" Furihata Kōki dropped the basketball he'd been holding.

"Generation of Miracles?" Fukuda Hiroshi slumped his shoulders in dismay at the name.

"You're trying to kill us at camp, aren't you?" Kuroko Tetsuya asked her. Aida screamed. She hadn't sensed him behind her. He shook his blue hair out of his face with a small smile.

"I'm not trying to kill you. I'm bringing together two sports that will help change the way we play the game." Aida smiled brightly. "My dad has already volunteered to help with training. Momoi-san and I have been talking about menus and she has the Miracles consent from them and their teams to allow single players to attend the camp."

"Kagami, you're cooking." Hyūga turned to the ace.

"No problem," the red haired man agreed.

"Hyūga, you can't just decide that." Aida protested.

"You and Momoi both suck at cooking, I don't want to die from being poisoned. I trust Kagami." The captain retorted. "And no putting vitamins on the food when you're serving it, we'll take them separate."

"It was once!" Aida fisted her hands at her side.

"And once was enough." Koganei backed up the captain.

"Alright, Kagami will be the chef for the camp." Aida waved them off. "Fifty laps once you've stretched properly."

Nigō jumped on an abandoned basketball, watching his group of owners shuffle around the court.

-oOo-

"I have a training camp!" Takeda Ittetsu threw open the door to the gymnasium where Karasuno was in the middle of practice. The whistle dropped from Ukai Keishin's lips in surprise. Takeda was surprisingly red from his run through the school grounds.

"Training camp?" Ukai turned away from directing their spiking practice.

"Yes it starts next week on the sixteenth, but it'll be a really great opportunity despite how soon it is. We've arranged it so that you can attend classes with the hosting school. It will cut into winter vacation by only a couple of days." He explained. "Also, another note on the camp, we were asked to invite a guest team since we're training with a Basketball team, Seirin High, so I've invited Nekoma and they've accepted."

"Hold up," Sawamura Daichi put up his hand politely. "We're doing a training camp with a Basketball team?"

"Currently the strongest in the country, they won the Winter Cup for their sport earlier this month and they're a shoe in to win Inter-High when it comes up." The teacher explained. "They're a new school as well, only have students in their second year.'

"And they're already creating a Powerhouse?" Sugawara Kōshi asked.

"Yes, I brought along some magazines to show you who the players are." Takeda pulled on a cart handle just outside the door and wheeled in the plastic containers. "Their coach Aida Riko told us that they're bringing in some players as their invited Basketball team. They're known as the Generation of Miracles, so I pulled magazines featuring their middle school and high schools, since they're first years."

"Generation of Miracles? Sounds fancy." Tanaka Ryūnosuke tried intimidating the magazines.

"They're prodigies." Takeda pulled up a magazine. "This is from their third year in middle school. All five of them played on the same team, though Aida-san told me that there was actually six, but the interviewers kept forgetting about the sixth man."

"That's depressing," Daichi tried to laugh.

"This here is Kise Ryōta. He's a model outside of school and is very popular with women. He's a notable player because he wasn't introduced to Basketball until his second year in middle school. The journalist notes that his special ability is something known as 'perfect copy'. He sees a play once and he can imitate it with twice as much power." Takeda pointed at the blond male who was the first feature. He flipped the page and pointed at a man with purple hair pulled back into a ponytail. "This is Murasakibara Atsushi. He's a monster height wise since he's two-hundred and eight centimeters in the latest high school article. He was shorter in middle school."

"Two-hundred," Hinata Shōyō looked like he was going to pass out just from hearing his height.

"He excels at blocking, obviously, and he really loves snacks. This third one here is Midorima Shintarō." Takeda turned to the green haired teenager with taped fingers and glasses. "He makes every shot he takes and all of them are three pointers. There's only one person who was reported to be able to block his shots and he's on Seirin's team. I'll show you him in the high school magazine. Midorima is a three point shot specialist and a firm follower of horoscopes."

"He looks like Tsukki," Yamaguchi Tadashi pitched in. Everyone took a closer look at him.

"He does," Tanaka agreed.

"This man is one of the more dangerous. Aomine Daiki, he grew up playing street Basketball which has less form than the official sport. He's adopted a wild style and he can throw shots that don't look like they're going to go in, but do." Takeda showed them the dark skinned blue haired male before flipping to the shortest of the bunch. He had two different eye colors and looked dangerous in the photo. "Akashi Seijūrō. He was the captain of his middle school team, and despite being a first year, he was made captain of his High School team as well. His special ability is something called Emperor Eye, but I haven't determined what that is."

"Emperor!" Hinata exclaimed. "That's higher than the Grand King!"

"I wonder if he has an Emperor's pass," Tsukishima Kei ribbed staring at Kageyama Tobio. The teen gritted his teeth and didn't respond to the blond middle blocker.

"This is the most recent High School Magazine, it came out after the Winter Cup finished." He opened it to the pieces on the Basketball teams. He pointed to a group photo. "This is Seirin, the team that invited us to the training camp. The red haired one is the first year who managed to block Midorima's three point shots. This blue haired teen next to him is the member of the Generation of Miracle's that they always forgot to interview. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. He uses a skill called misdirection to put the attention on the other players and the ball so that he appears to vanish, which is why he kept getting forgotten. He's an average player except for this and his innate passing skills. In fact they even forgot to interview him for this magazine, but I did some research online."

"Impressive journalism." Suga laughed openly.

Takeda flipped the pages to the Basketball players. "The red head is named Kagami Taiga and he trained in America from when he was a child but returned to Japan in his third year of middle school. He's always on the lookout for stronger opponents and gets excited when he faces them."

"He looks terrifying." Azumane Asahi said staring at the grin on Kagami's face.

"It says he's the ace for Seirin's team," Nishinoya Yū commented, pointing to the player position.

"He definitely looks more like an ace than Asahi," Daichi muttered.

"Gomen," Asahi rubbed his neck in shame.

Takeda flipped to the next person. "This player has already retired even though it's his second year. I looked into it online and he apparently took excessive knee damage during a few matches and has gone to America for treatment. Seirin holds out hope that he will get through his rehabilitation quickly and join their team for his third year, but it's unclear. He won't be at the training camp. This teen, is the captain Hyūga Junpei."

They looked at the dark haired man in glasses.

"He works the best under pressure since he's been trained to be a clutch shooter. When he feels the pressure of the game, or to win, he won't miss any shots and all of them are three pointers." Takeda put the magazine aside. "The others have amazing abilities as well, but they aren't as notable. They're strong as a team. I found some DVD's of their matches and their teamwork is off the charts, better than ours for sure. Their members have complete trust in each other that the ball will end up where they want it."

"And we're going to be at a training camp with them?" Kageyama pulled one of the magazine's to him and examined the players further.

"I think it'll be a great learning opportunity." He paused. "Especially since I've been told that Aida Kagetora will be present at the camp to help on a personal training level."

"Aida Kagetora?" Ukai, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Daichi asked together.

"Hai, he's been a presence in training Seirin before and has agreed to the training camp."

"How'd they get someone that famous to train them?" Ukai demanded.

"No idea, but it's a great opportunity that we were invited. Karasuno doesn't have a Basketball team anymore and their new school doesn't have a Volleyball team. It worked out perfect for us."

"Where is the training camp happening?"

"It's in Tokyo, which makes it easy for Nekoma, but they'll be attending classes with Seirin as well." Takeda adjusted his glasses. "We'll leave the night of December fifteenth and arrive at Seirin in the morning. Their coach said the team would meet us at the gate to show us to class. You guys will have to sleep on the bus. Hopefully you'll be able to get proper rest."

"We'll be fine." Daichi smiled. "I'm excited to meet these powerful opponents."

-oOo-

On Sunday night, Karasuno found themselves in the parking lot of their High School. Each of them were holding large duffle bags full of things they might need. Hinata shook with excitement as they started loading their things in the large bus. Once the team was loaded on the bus, Ukai took a seat at the steering wheel and Takeda stood up to talk to them.

"We got a slightly larger bus this time because we knew you'd have to be sleeping. Please spread out as much as you can and get some rest." He told them. The teens agreed whole-heartedly and Ukai started the vehicle, pulling them out of the school parking lot.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we need to trade." Ukai looked over at the teacher who had joined him at the front.

"Are you sure you don't need the company?" Takeda gave him a long look.

"I have the radio," Ukai pat the box that was quietly playing music. "I'll hold out for a few hours."

"Don't hesitate to wake me."

The coach agreed to the terms and Takeda fell asleep.

"Hey Suga, are you still awake?" Daichi whispered in the back of the bus.

"Yeah," Suga replied softly. He sat up so the captain could see him; his gray-blond hair shimmered in the passing streetlights.

"What do you think of those Basketball guys that we're training with?" They'd spent a couple hours together the day before reading the magazines.

"They look strong, but it also makes me wonder what we can learn from them." He leaned over the back of the seat and looked at Daichi's still form.

"Anyone else awake?" The captain asked quietly.

"Can't tell." Suga shrugged. Daichi sat up and looked around. Once he deemed it was clear, he pressed his lips quickly to Suga's.

"Night," he dropped back into the seat and rolled over.

"Night Daichi."

-oOo-

"You don't look like you slept last night Kagami-kun," Kuroko commented as the pair were walking to school.

"I slept some, I was really excited about the training camp this week and next, but I completely forgot that we still had school." Kagami admitted.

"Why wouldn't we have school in December?" Kuroko laughed.

"Shut up," Kagami ruffled his hair and pushed him aside. They approached the front of the school just as two large buses they didn't recognize pulled up.

People started to load off the buses and the two players looked over the crowd to the Basketball team waiting by the entrance.

"Kuroko, Kagami!" Aida jumped up so they could see her waving.

"Hey!" Kagami raised a hand and walked past the group of students staring at them with slack jaws.

"You look tired," Hyūga looked up at the ace.

"He forgot to sleep." Kuroko explained.

"Your grades are already behind, don't fall asleep in class." Aida smacked his shoulder.

"Excuse me. Are you the Seirin Basketball team?" A man with glasses and brown hair asked them.

"Yes! Are you Takeda-sensei?" Aida asked.

"I am and this is Coach Ukai for Karasuno." He gestured to the bleached blond next to him.

"I'm Aida Riko, the coach for Seirin's Basketball team." She put out her hand and he took it in shock. "It's great to talk to you in person."

"You're a coach and a student?" Ukai asked her with narrowed eyes.

"It's confusing isn't it?" Aida laughed. "Are these your guests?"

"Ah yes, this is the Volleyball team from Nekoma high."

"Nekomata Yasufumi," the elderly gentleman put out his hand. "One of the two coaches for Nekoma.'

"Naoi Manabu, the second coach." The younger nodded at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. Our guests haven't shown up yet." Aida explained. "But we can at least tell you how the classes are going to work. The third years will be with Hyūga, the captain since we don't have any third years at the school. The second years will be with Koganei and Mitobe, and the first years will be with Kuroko and Kagami."

"Is Kuroko not here yet?" Kageyama asked.

"Ano, I'm right here." He placed himself directly in front of the setter. Karasuno screamed. The Basketball players laughed, holding to the wall around the school to stay standing.

 _He has no presence,_ Ukai realized. _None of us saw him_.

"Tetsu, are you scaring people again?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind them. They all turned to see the Generation of Miracles standing there. Murasakibara towered over them with a mouthful of snacks. And two unfamiliar people were next to them.

"Tetsu-kun!" A pink haired teen with large breasts launched herself at the blue haired boy.

"Momoi-san, can you please get off?"

Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Yamamoto Taketora stared at her with slack jaws. They couldn't figure out why Kuroko would ask such a beauty to step away when she'd thrown herself at him.

"Tetsuya, it's good to see you again." The shortest of the group spoke up.

"Hai, Akashi-kun."

"Emperor!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

"We were just telling our Volleyball guests that the first years will be in class with Kuroko and Kagami." Aida told them. "I'm glad you were all able to come."

"Class with Tetsu-kun?" Momoi looked over the moon.

"Oi, Satsuki, be nice to Tetsu. He's not your toy," the dark skinned male chided.

"You're so mean Dai-chan!" Momoi pulled a face at him.

"I'm excited to be in class with Kurokocchi too," the blond male exclaimed. He attracted the attention of several girls.

"Is that Kise-kun?" They screamed, immediately heading for him.

"Hide me, Murasakibaracchi."

"Huh?" The purple haired blocker looked over at the girls and they immediately backed off. "Hey Kuro-chin, does your teacher get mad if you eat in class?"

"I don't know." Kuroko looked up at him. "Kagami-kun eats a lot of food though, so probably not."

"Apologies, we haven't properly introduced ourselves." Akashi turned to the Volleyball players. "I'm Akashi Seijūrō of Rakuzan High."

"I've heard that you're the captain," Daichi stepped forward. "Sawamura Daichi, Karasuno's captain."

He shook hands with Akashi and Hyūga.

"Kuroo Tetsurō, Nekoma's captain." He grinned and also shook hands with the fellow captains.

"As for the coaches and advisors, if you go into the building to the right there and ask for Seirin's Takeda-sensei, he'll be able to assist in a school tour and what to do during the day." Aida pointed at the school building.

"Alright, third years with me," Hyūga put up his hand and moved away so they could get together as groups.

Kiyoko, Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Kuroo, Kai, and Yaku congregated around him, looking at the new school buildings. A couple other Basketball club members joined them, laughing at an inside joke.

"Second years, over here," Koganei gathered his group of Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yamamoto, Kozume Kenma, and Fukunaga Shōhei.

"And first years with us," Kagami grinned.

"You're going to scare them, Kagami-kun." Kuroko hit him in the stomach with a chop.

"You bastard," he grabbed Kuroko's head and mussed his hair, but the teen remained as stoic as ever.

"I can't believe you two are in the same class, Tetsu." Aomine commented.

"It's nice. I sit behind him and sleep." The smaller teen looked up at his old light.

"And he gets away with it because no one notices him." Kagami grumbled.

"Ano, is Momoi-san your girlfriend?" Hinata asked Kuroko curiously.

"Yes!" Momoi yelled.

"No," Kuroko told him at the same time. He looked between the two.

"Satsuki, stop throwing yourself at Tetsu." Aomine chided.

"Yeah Momocchi, Kurokocchi is for us all to share." Kise pulled him into a hug from the back, resting his head on the smaller teen.

"I have a boyfriend." Kuroko explained. Aomine whistled.

"I wondered if you two might finally admit it."

"Congratulations Tetsuya, I've been expecting this for a while now." Akashi laughed.

"You're gay?" A gray haired teen asked, his lanky form creeping up on them. "Haiba Lev, Nekoma."

"Yes I am," Kuroko confirmed. Momoi drooped when she realized she'd been shut out.

"Kise, you owe me five-hundred yen, he fessed up." Aomine turned on the blond male.

"I didn't think he'd actually tell us." Kise pulled his wallet out of his pocket and fished out the money.

"If I had known there was a betting pool, I would've chipped in." Akashi laughed. "Tell us who the lucky guy is, Tetsuya."

The first year volleyball members were trembling. They were open about their feelings and completely cool with their teammate being gay. Tokyo was a different city than they were used to.

"I thought it'd be pretty obvious." Kuroko tilted his head.

"Ah, so it's Kagami-chin then." Murasakibara commented. He bit into another handful of chips.

"Hai," the shadow agreed.

"So what is Takao doing here anyway, Midorima?" Kagami turned to the teen dressed in his orange uniform.

"I was sent to keep Shin-chan in line." Takao Kazuhari slung an arm around the shoulders of his taller companion.

"Shūtoku wouldn't let me come unless he came," Midorima clarified.

"That's why Satsuki is here too, Tōō was the same." Aomine pointed at the pink haired woman.

"Dai-chan!" She hit him on the arm.

"Side note for those visiting," Kagami said as they approached the classroom on the first floor. "If one of the teachers has us read aloud and they skip over Kuroko, just ignore it."

"They don't notice him?" Midorima asked.

"Yeah and I pointed him out once and the teacher had a mental breakdown." Kagami laughed quietly.

"I'm used to never getting noticed." Kuroko passed them as he walked into the classroom.

"That would be your fault Aka-chin," Murasakibara announced.

"I helped him get better at Basketball, I have no regrets." Akashi entered the room next. Aomine took a deep breath.

"It's been a long time since we've been in school together." Aomine commented.

"Akashi will show us all up as usual, there's a reason why he's captain." Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"I'm just happy to be reunited for two weeks." Kise skipped into the classroom.

* * *

 **Edited on: November 14, 2017**


	2. Proper Introductions

Chapter 2

Proper Introductions

"Aida, what are you scribbling?" Hyūga stood over his coach as they waited for homeroom to start.

"I'm fixing the schedule for our two week training camp after seeing the Volleyball teams." She told him. "I just have to move this here and make this adjustment."

"Please don't try to kill them," Hyūga's phone went off and he pulled it from his pocket. "It's Kiyoshi."

"Really?" Aida shot out of her chair. "What'd Teppei say?"

"He wants to do a video call later today and see how the team is doing."

"I miss him." She returned to her seat. "He's more fun to talk to than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The captain snapped at her. They were quiet for a while. Hyūga reached out and lifted a few strands of her hair. "Your hair is getting long, do you want to come by my place tonight and I'll cut it?"

"That sounds good." Aida smiled at him. "I take back my earlier statement."

"Are you two dating?" Suga asked curiously. They jumped back from each other.

"Hyūga's like my brother,"

"She's like a little sister." They said at the same time. Hyūga turned red. "Besides, I have someone else I'm dating right now."

"What about you guys, are you dating anyone?" Aida smiled at the third years.

"Ah, yeah." Daichi admitted. He scratched the side of his face. "We're keeping it as a secret for right now."

"Understandable," Hyūga nodded. "Aida's the only one I trusted telling, no one on the team knows."

"Ah, we know that Kagami and Kuroko are dating, they're pretty open about it." Aida spilled.

"They're dating each other?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a few people on our team are dating each other, or they have girlfriends."

"Izuki and Tsuchida have girlfriends, they're second years." Aida nodded. "And Koganei and Mitobe are dating. They're the only two that really understand each other."

The captain chuckled. He turned back to their guests. "Any of you others dating?"

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend." Asahi raised his hand. He felt awkward admitting it.

"I had a theory about that." Suga smiled at him. He turned to their manager. "Are you dating anyone Shimizu?"

"No," she blushed. "I have someone I like."

Suga glanced at Daichi uncertainly.

"He's younger than us." She comforted.

"Nekoma?" Daichi turned to them.

"Nope," Kuroo threw his legs up on the desk.

"I'm afraid I forgot to run proper introductions, what are all of your names?" Aida bowed in apology.

"Sawamura Daichi," the captain reinstated.

"Sugawara Kōshi, but people usually call me Suga. It's easy to get Daichi and I mixed up by our last names since they sound close."

"You go by Daichi then?" Hyūga asked.

"Yeah, it's informal but keeps us separate." The captain smirked.

"I'm Azumane Asahi. People usually call me by my first name too."

"Or Beardie," Suga smothered his laughter.

"Shimizu Kiyoko, I'm the third year manager for Karasuno." The black haired beauty informed them. Aida's eyes glanced at her breasts for a fraction of a second. "You can call me whichever name you prefer."

"Kuroo Tetsūro," the raven-haired captain reintroduced.

"Your name is a couple letters off from our teammates." Hyūga commented.

"I was just thinking that." Aida laughed.

"Kai Nobuyuki, I'm the Vice-Captain for Nekoma."

"Yaku Morisuke," the last teen introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Hyūga sat down in his chair and leaned against the wall. "Be prepared for Aida to slowly kill you over the next two weeks."

"I don't kill you guys," Riko argued.

"Yes you do." They kept up the nonsensical argument until class started leaving the Volleyball players feeling outed and nervous.

-oOo-

"Ah, sorry Mitobe, what was that?" Koganei looked up at the taller Basketball player as they sat in the second year classroom with their guests. Mitobe looked at his boyfriend and let out a small huff. "Well said! You always have the best ideas."

The second years from the Volleyball teams exchanged uncertain glances.

"Mitobe has suggested that we introduce ourselves properly to each other." He explained. "I'm Koganei Shinji, I have an older sister, and I work part time at the same place as Mitobe."

The other teen nodded at them and smiled.

"He says his name is Mitobe Rinnosuke and he's pleased to meet you. He has six little brothers and three little sisters." Koganei focused on his face before turning red. "And he wants to make sure you know that I'm his boyfriend."

Mitobe gave their guests a kind smile, pleased with his introduction.

"Well, I'm Ennoshita Chikara and I'm a bench warmer for Karasuno."

"Kinoshita Hisashi."

"Narita Kazuhito, we're the same as Ennoshita."

"Nishinoya Yū, but my teammates usually call me Noya. I'm the libero for Karasuno."

"Our guardian deity!" The bald teen next to him shouted exuberantly. "Tanaka Ryūnosuke and even if she won't talk to me, Kiyoko-san is the only woman for me."

"Yes, their Kiyoko-san manager is such a beauty!" A similar type male joined in, but he had a blond Mohawk. "I'm Yamamoto Taketora from Nekoma."

"Fukunaga Shouhei,"

"Kozume Kenma," the last teen introduced. He was absorbed in a handheld video game.

"Pleasure to meet you all, hopefully we all can get along." Koganei finished as the homeroom teacher walked in.

-oOo-

"I prefer to know my opponents names, so please, who are you all?" Akashi looked at the Volleyball players once they had settled in the classroom.

"I'm Hinata Shōyō," the ginger haired boy introduced.

"You were the one who whispered Emperor." Akashi smiled and he shuddered. "I'm correct in assuming you've read about my ability."

"Yes," Kageyama turned his dark eyes on the teen. "Kageyama Tobio, I play setter."

"That's the one that passes, right?" Kise asked excitedly. "Just like Kurokocchi."

"Yes, but we can spike and score points other ways too." He nodded proudly.

"Interesting," the pink haired man took one of Murasakibara's snacks and the guests assumed that he was the only one the blocker wouldn't attack. "I'm not the only one with an Emperor eye, however."

"Someone else has it?" Yamaguchi looked up in surprise. "Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"It is the quasi version, but yes."

"Any lesser version is lesser, isn't it?" Tsukishima asked adjusting his glasses. "It's better to have full control over the situation."

"Who says he doesn't have control over the situation?" Aomine demanded. "You've never seen it in action. I'd hate to go up against it."

"You'll have your chance soon enough Aomine-kun." Kuroko stated and reached for his water bottle.

"You're the Quasi Emperor?" Hinata nearly screamed.

"Hai," Kuroko took a long drink. "It's a team play skill only, but most of the Miracles have devised plays that allow them to be alone. Each of them could singly take on five opponents, a full team, and still win."

"You're giving them a little too much credit, considering we won against them." Kagami growled.

"They played against two. A true Miracle and the Miracle that never was." The blue haired boy argued.

"The Miracle that never was," Akashi repeated. "That is exactly what he is."

"If only you'd returned and gone to Teikō, Kagamicchi. Then you'd be a real Miracle like us."

"Except that I've never hated playing Basketball like all six of you have." He countered.

"Kagami makes a fair point," Takao joined in. "The Miracles have thoroughly hated Basketball and it even drove Kuroko to quit for a while. Isn't that right Shin-chan?"

"Not that Kuroko leaving made it so we couldn't win nanodayo." Midorima spoke quietly.

"Of course it wouldn't affect our wins," Aomine responded. "Kuroko was never there to make baskets."

"I never want to hate playing Volleyball." Hinata stated strongly.

"It's not something you want," Kise's voice turned dark. "It's something you're gifted when you're strong. You get left alone on the court and you win by yourself."

Kageyama flinched from his words, remembering being left on the court by his teammates in middle school.

"You look like you know that feeling." Murasakibara looked down at Kageyama. "You've hated yourself and Volleyball."

"Yes," he grumbled.

"And you blond one," Akashi pointed at Tsukishima. "You're critical. Give us your name."

"Tsukishima Kei." He tipped his head up to add to his power.

"You should've told us you had a blond twin, Midorimacchi." Kise teased looking at the teen.

"They do look extraordinarily similar." Takao agreed. "Taped fingers, glasses, holier than thou attitude."

"Mido-chin is pretty insufferable. I'd hate to have more than one of him." Murasakibara said around a mouthful of snacks.

"Oi," the green haired teen countered. The basketball players laughed.

"As for you other first years," Akashi turned his cool pink eyes on the other four. "We know your name is Haiba Lev, but what about the rest of you?"

"I'm Yachi Hitoka. I'm Karasuno's first-year manager. I still don't know a lot about Volleyball, but I want to put my all into helping the club." The blonde girl announced loudly.

"That's great," Momoi complimented. "Riko and I will have to show you a few things about being a manager, but Riko _is_ a coach."

"Inuoka Sō," his brown hair stuck up like grass.

"Shibayama Yūki." The other bowed his head.

"Pleasure." Akashi smiled and turned to the front of the class.

"Now prepare to feel dumb, because Akashi will show us all up in answering questions." Midorima glared at the pink haired male, but he didn't respond.

-oOo-

"Hey is there somewhere we can go and practice?" Hinata asked when lunch rolled around. He pointed between himself and Kageyama.

"Don't you need a court to practice?" Aomine cocked his head to the right.

"Not for practicing receives and passes." Hinata shook his head. "We just need a small space. Kageyama and I usually hang out in the courtyard and eat our lunch before practicing."

"There's the courtyard just down there that nobody usually hangs out in since all the classrooms can see it." Kuroko pointed out the window.

"That'll be fine," Kageyama bowed. "Thank you."

They rushed out the doors together, racing for the open space.

"Do they really practice every day?" Midorima looked out the window.

"Yeah, sickening isn't it." Tsukishima replied. "They can only think about Volleyball."

"Hey Kuroko," Kagami called behind him. "Has nobody used the courtyard since you used it to write that message and everyone thought it was a ghost?"

"Hai," Kuroko agreed. They all dropped.

"No wonder the courtyard has been in disuse." Kise laughed quietly.

"What did Kuroko write?" Midorima asked.

"Riko had us do a thing where we either shouted our dreams from the rooftop or strip naked and confess in front of the person we like before we could join the club. Kuroko was the only one who didn't get to shout from the rooftop, so he wrote his dream in the dirt." Kagami grinned. "It said, 'I will make you the number one in Japan,' but he forgot to sign his name."

"You knew what it meant though." The blue haired teen countered.

"Yeah." Kagami ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"You guys are ridiculous." Aomine put his head down on the desk.

"That's so romantic, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi clapped her hands together.

"I didn't really like him when I did that." Kuroko turned his calm expression on her. "I thought he was an idiot."

"Hey!" Kagami turned on his boyfriend.

"It's still romantic," she put up a single finger. "It's the buildup that makes you realize how much you love someone."

"Sure," Aomine looked at her skeptically.

"I'm going to get some milk for lunch." Kuroko stood and stepped out of the classroom.

He walked down to the vending machines near the courtyard and paid for the juice box carton. Kuroko watched Kageyama and Hinata practice for a while, hitting the ball back and forth between their arms and putting it in challenging save positions. Eventually they paused to eat and Kageyama joined him at the vending machines.

"You like milk too?" Kuroko asked politely and Kageyama jumped. He turned slowly with wide eyes to find the basketball player watching him with his own drink.

"Hai," Kageyama nodded.

"Sometimes he chooses Yogurt though," Hinata called over to them. "It's funny watching him when he can't decide which one he wants."

"Oi," the setter glared at his smaller companion.

"You guys remind me of Kagami and I, but different." Kuroko's eyes narrowed slightly. He turned to look at Hinata. "Are you the ace on your team?"

"Not yet, but I want to be one Asahi-senpai retires."

"That's a good goal." Kuroko smiled and they jumped back at the unfamiliar expression. "I'm scared to face my middle school friends later in the show match since four of them are the aces of their high school teams. In middle school only Aomine-kun was the ace."

"They're having us play an exhibition match?"

"Yeah, for us to watch and get the main idea of the other's sport. I saw it scribbled in Momoi-san's notes." The blue haired teen took a long sip from his drink. "Murasakibara-kun is good at whatever sport he plays because he's so tall."

"You seem pretty short for a Basketball player." Kageyama commented. Hinata flared immediately at the comment about height, but Kuroko didn't react.

"Yeah, I am."

Hinata looked between the two uncertainly. "You're not mad at being called short?"

"Why would I be? I'm a below average player for my sport that's on first string because I have a special passing ability. I never expected to be on first string in middle school, but I was happy for that while that I was—until Aomine-kun and the others started changing. It gets boring when you win every game and when your teammates abandon you. Hating Basketball and quitting my middle school team wasn't something I expected, but after what they did to my friend from elementary school. I couldn't forgive them."

"Your team left you behind?" Kageyama remembered the Miracles mentioning it earlier.

"What did they do to your friend?" Hinata asked at the same time.

"Aomine-kun became so strong that he believed no one could beat him. The Miracles were given a point quota to fill every game to make the game 'fun'." Kuroko started to explain. "They no longer needed me to pass balls to them to make points since I wasn't a scorer so I sat on the bench a lot. During one game, I was passed out and it was the game against my friend. I asked the Miracles to play seriously against them, but in the end, they mocked them as they had done every other team since no one could beat us. They made the score eleven to one-hundred-and-eleven on purpose. My friend quit playing after that."

They were all quiet. Kageyama knew of the feeling of not being needed and Hinata was staring at him.

"Ogiwara-kun said he'd join his Basketball team again though, after this team took down Akashi-kun at the Winter Cup. I hope to play him in a serious match one day. To make up for what happened in middle school."

"You're quite the noble friend," Hinata complimented.

"I just really loved Basketball because of him." He threw the empty container in the trash. "Now I have Kagami-kun. See you in the classroom."

He vanished and Kageyama looked at the ball of sunshine at his side.

"You're thinking about what happened at Kitagawa Daiichi, aren't you?" Hinata asked quietly. "I'm here to make sure that you continue to love volleyball."

"Hai," Kageyama agreed before chucking the ball into the side of the redheads face.

"What was that for Bakageyama?" He shouted angrily.

* * *

 **Edited on November 14, 2017**


	3. The Miracles versus Seirin

Chapter 3

The Miracles versus Seirin

"Start with stretches!" Aida called out once the boys had changed and appeared in the large gymnasium. The coaches and advising teachers were filing in behind their teams, watching as Hyūga took control of calling out what they were doing for the Basketball players.

Daichi stepped up and called out for the Volleyball players to start with stretches as well. Aida stepped over to a box in the corner which lowered the Basketball hoops when she pressed a button. Daichi, Kuroo, Suga, and Kai grabbed the Volleyball equipment and started to assemble their net on the prescribed area.

"Alright Riko, I'm here." A rough voice at the door announced.

"Aida Kagetora," Ukai's voice came out choked as he registered the older brunette with a five o'clock shadow.

"Dad!" Aida rushed across the room and threw her arms around his neck.

"That's why she gets someone famous to train their team." Takeda laughed openly.

"I can't believe we never put the two last names together." Nekomata joined in.

"Giving me hugs like that might make me biased toward Seirin and I'm supposed to be impartial." Kagetora ruffled her hair.

"You're not already partial to Seirin?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Acting like that, you should grow up and marry daddy." He swung her around in a circle.

"No way you pervy old man!" She challenged.

"They have an interesting relationship." Naoi pulled a face.

"Alright, everybody warmed up properly?" He turned to the large group, ignoring his daughter.

"Hai!" They called out, the Basketball boys firmer than the Volleyball teams.

Hyūga's phone went off. "Sorry, Kiyoshi did say he was going to call."

"Let's say hello really fast." Aida decided.

"Yo!" Kiyoshi said as soon as Hyūga answered. "Training camp I hear?"

"Kiyoshi!"

"Teppei!" The group greeted with their preferred name for the teen.

"How is your therapy going?" Koganei asked.

"Enjoying America?" Kagami joined in.

"America is interesting, therapy is going well for my right knee but my left knee is still having issues. If it keeps up I'll have to go in for surgery on it again and that'll delay my recovery time. I'm hoping to return home to Japan soon." Kiyoshi ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Then you can come back to the team." Hyūga grinned at the screen.

"We'll see. I don't want to have to retire twice Junpei." Teppei laughed.

"I want to play Basketball with you again Kiyoshi," Koganei announced.

"Maybe one game I'll play." His gaze on the team softened. "Who's that in the back?"

"They're the Volleyball teams coach invited for a cross training camp."

"Hello!" He waved at them. "No matter how much a hard ass Junpei is, he's actually a sweet guy."

"Would you shut up?" The captain yelled at him.

"I'll let you get back to your training camp. It was good to see your faces again." He paused. "Call me after practice, yeah Junpei?"

"I will, you idiot." His cheeks turned red for only a moment. Daichi looked at Suga and realized they'd both clued in on who the Seirin captain was dating.

"Sayonara!" They waved the connection shut off.

"Now are we ready to get started?" Kagetora looked only mildly annoyed with his daughter.

"Before we get started," Aida looked over at Momoi.

"Oh yes!" Momoi cheered. "We mustn't forget."

"Strip your shirts boys." Riko gave a crooked smile and folded her arms. The Basketball teams acquiesced immediately, pulling off their regular white gym shirts.

"We told you to strip your shirts Volleyball." Momoi turned her eyes on them. They were shocked by the cold and calculating glint. They obeyed, pulling off their shirts and averting their eyes from the two Karasuno managers who were watching in awe.

Aida started down the Basketball line, making notes about each player on her clipboard; each person had their own sheet. Momoi followed after her, making her own notes and comparing information with Riko by looking over her shoulder. Kagetora watched his daughter calmly, smiling at her commitment to the team. Kiyoko and Yachi looked interested in the notes, but didn't feel like they could encroach on the two. Especially since one was a respected coach.

Once the pair had finished their notes on the Basketball members, they turned to the Volleyball side. They started walking down the line, pausing at a player every once in a while. When they stood in front of Asahi, Riko's brows furrowed together.

"Hmm," she hummed. "Can you please turn around?"

Asahi did as asked and the woman pursed her lips. She made a few scribbles and Momoi nodded at her.

"Thank you." Riko dismissed him and his shoulders dropped feeling like he'd done something wrong.

The pair took another long stop in front of Hinata staring at him. Aida looked over at Momoi who nodded vigorously in understanding. The red head shook as he stood there, looking at his teammates who were also watching curiously. Momoi smiled at the boy and they moved on, finishing their notes.

"Some of your players are really lacking in training." Riko commented. She flipped through the pages.

"You can tell that just by looking at them?" Nekomata asked.

"Hai," Aida nodded.

"Riko-chan has Analyzer's eye." Momoi explained. "I have a prediction ability from collecting data watching teams play."

"I'll have a full individual training regimen for your players compiled by tomorrow, it will also include what foods they should be eating and how much." Riko looked over at her dad. "Ready to referee?"

"Let's get started."

"I managed to get a hold of your middle school uniforms for the game today." Momoi pulled up a sack of clothes and waved the white uniforms at the miracles. "I even have yours Tetsu-kun."

"This brings back memories." Kise said excitedly. He pulled the jersey over his naked chest. "This is so exciting. It feels like we're playing for Teikō again."

Kuroko experimentally put his on.

"Good or bad memories?" Aomine asked him quietly.

"Not sure."

"At any rate, you're on Seirin's team Tetsuya." Akashi told him. "Kazunari can wear your number and play for us if we need him."

"Hai," Kuroko pulled the jersey off and handed it to Takao. He returned to Seirin and pulled on the familiar black uniform with the number eleven on it. Kagami was already dressed in the number ten. "Don't enter the zone in the first half. You'll kill yourself by the end of the game if you do."

"We're playing all of the Miracles though."

"So?" Hyūga hit the first year on the back. "Rely on your senpai more."

"We're playing against four aces. It isn't going to be easy." Izuki let his eyes land on the opposing team.

"We may switch it up for the second quarter, but we'll play Hyūga, Izuki, Mitobe, Kagami, and Kuroko for the first half. It looks like they're staring with the Miracles. Try not to let them pull too far ahead."

Kagetora motioned for one of the Volleyball coaches to press the buzzer and he threw the basketball into the air. Kagami and Aomine jumped, Kagami hit the ball a second before and sent it back to his team. Everyone spread out across the court and started their defense as Hyūga dribbled the ball forward and held up a finger. He passed the ball behind him to were Kise was waiting, but Kuroko intercepted the pass and sent it through the front lines to Kagami. He jumped and managed to get the dunk in around Murasakibara's outstretched arms. Two points went on the counter for Seirin and, but Aomine and Kise were already at the other side of the court and making the basket back.

"Where did that pass come from?" Daichi asked focusing on the redirect from the back pass to Kise from Seirin.

"I think it was Kuroko." Yamaguchi replied quietly. "We were talking to them earlier and apparently he's the master of passing."

"I don't even see him on the court. It looks like they're playing four to five." Suga commented. "I want to learn how to do that pass."

Kageyama nodded excitedly.

The miracles started to rack up points between Midorima's full court shots and Aomine's ease at making any basket with Kise copying everyone's movements. Kagami kept holding them off with his insane jumps and the passes to Hyūga to take back three's. After another three by Midorima at half court, the ball dropped and Kuroko came into full view. He grabbed the ball, making a double, full three-sixty turn he spun and pushed the ball forward. He spun it at the last second, making it shoot like a bullet across the court to Kagami who caught the speeding ball and landed them another two points with a dunk.

"What the hell was that?" Ukai asked louder than he meant to. They heard Aida laugh at his reaction and she glanced over her shoulder at them.

"Don't mind," Momoi called out to the Miracles. "They'll keep passing to Kagami as long as Tetsu-kun is on the court."

The next pass from Kuroko went to Hyūga and he pulled another successful three.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi yelled at him. He smirked and vanished behind Izuki who moved in to block Kise's advance.

"Kuroko is the only one Momoi-san can't read." Koganei whispered loudly for the Volleyball player's benefit. "He has his misdirection ability and you can't read someone you can't see."

Kise made to pass to Aomine, but Kuroko appeared suddenly between them and redirected the pass to Mitobe who took the ball far enough to get it to Hyūga who put in another three.

"Murasakibara, you aren't even trying over there." Aomine scolded.

"If I try we'll destroy them." He argued.

"Just try to destroy us." Hyūga grumbled angrily.

"Sa-chin, do you have a hair tie?" Murasakibara asked.

"Now you did it captain," Kuroko chided from behind the teen. "You're not making any more points today. You riled him up in the first quarter."

"I'll still get my shots in." He pushed up his glasses with a greedy expression. Aid pulled a bag out from under the bench and lifted it onto her lap.

"I have your collection at the ready Hyūga." She threatened.

"I understand." Hyūga's shoulders dropped as he considered how he might fulfill his promise.

Murasakibara stepped back onto the court with his hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, two long strands dangled in front of his face. He took a defensive stance under the basket where Seirin was making goals and stared the team down. The Miracles advanced with the ball; Kise lowered his body and took on a look similar to Aomine. Kagami dropped his body to counter the low play style of street basketball. Kuroko moved in and tipped the ball back, but Aomine had been waiting for that move and Kise touched the ball at the last second, sending it to the ace of Tōō. Aomine darted forward and Mitobe and Izuki jumped, trying to block the basket. The blue haired teen shifted his weight so he was going behind the basket.

"Get back to the other side of the court." Hyūga called out as Aomine threw the ball from behind the board. Kuroko was under the basket and had the ball as soon as it went through the hoop, sending it flying across court to the captain. He grimaced in pain from the speed of the ball connecting with his hand and moved past the half court line. Kagami and Mitobe were the middle, pressured by Murasakibara who was watching Hyūga.

If he missed, one of his figurines would be broken by Aida, but they might get the rebound. If he made it, he spared his collection and got the team three points. Everyone on the court was watching him and the clock was counting down how long he could hold the ball without passing. Hyūga took a deep breath to steady his mind and went into a shooting stance. Kise shot over and was prepared to jump, but at the last second in his jump shot, he passed the ball to Izuki who sent it into the middle. Kuroko directed it around Murasakibara into Kagami's hands. He jumped and so did the purple haired teen. He tried to get his arm around the defense, but Kagami's opponent's larger hand hit the ball forcefully from his grip so it hurtled to the ground. Akashi picked it up, racing for the other side and gaining a two point shot. The buzzer went off.

Both teams returned to their bench; Seirin collapsed onto it. Aida stared at the score, it wasn't bad, but she'd honestly thought that the Miracles would be farther ahead than they were. 36 to 22. She had a feeling they were holding back.

"You're thinking." Hyūga stated. Her brown eyes focused on him and she realized her fingers were curled on her bottom lip, her habit.

"Hai, I thought we'd be farther behind. I wonder why they're holding back."

"They're planning on taking us out full in the last half." Kuroko took a drink from his water bottle. "They used to do that in Middle School just to make their opponent's feel like they had a chance so they could feel better about destroying them."

"We'll pull you from the second quarter. Kagami you'll be marking Midorima, try to stop a few of his three's. He may not make the shot if he knows you're on him. We'll let Aomine and Kise through, there's not much we can do about them. Mitobe, keep playing heavily on Murasakibara, we might be able to get some rebounds with you there. Since they're toying with us, we might as well try to pull ahead."

"Impossible, Akashi will start playing heavier now that I'm out in the second quarter. He doesn't like facing his Emperor Eye against mine." Kuroko replied.

"Even if we know we won't win, we'll try." Kagami put a hand on Kuroko's thigh.

"Of course." He replied blankly. "Prepare to be on the floor a lot though. Akashi is warming up thoroughly over there which means he'll be the main attacker for this turn around."

The timer went off and Seirin returned to the court without Kuroko, Koganei in his place. Kagami lifted his jersey and wiped the sweat from his face with it, marking Midorima. The green haired teen glared in pain at being matched with the ace. He wouldn't be making many points this quarter with Kagami on him.

"Good luck Shin-chan!" Takao called teasingly over the court. He gritted his teeth and clicked his tongue in response.

"You're so mean Aida," Momoi pouted at the other girl. The coach held up the peace sign with her fingers and winked, sticking her tongue out.

When the next quarter started, the ball ended up in Midorima's hands. They hoped he might be able to pull off a couple three pointers before Kagami got to him, but the red head jumped on his right leg and flew into the air, tipping the ball as it went up so that it missed.

"Rebound!" Akashi and Hyūga called as one for the ball. Aomine was already in the air and pushed the ball back in for two points.

Izuki returned the ball to their players and they made their way down court, but failed to make the basket, blocked by Midorima who had been eager to return the favor on Kagami and his dunk.

"It's all about the timing and decisions I know you'll make." The green haired teen smirked and pushed up his glasses. Kagami ground his teeth.

"Player switch!" Momoi jumped to her feet on the next stall between baskets. "Muk-kun for Takao-kun."

"Go on Atsushi, Satsuki knows what she's doing." Akashi commanded. He looked at the pink haired woman steadily and she didn't flinch. Takao knew how to counter against Kagami's jumps if they timed it perfectly. Her knowledge of every player was complete.

It was Riko's turn to glare at the manager and she flipped her skirt proudly, returning the peace sign from earlier.

"You better crush them Hyūga." The coach turned on her captain; her demeanor flamed with rage.

"I honestly don't think that's possible." He replied. "But we'll try."

He turned back to the miracles with a hard look in his eyes.

"Oh?" Akashi blinked and when his eyes opened again, they were two different colors.

"Coach," Kuroko was on his feet at once. "We can't wait. Akashi-kun's Emperor Eye is in play."

"Player switch!" Aida called out as Takao and Murasakibara slapped hands to switch activity. Kuroko held up his hand for Koganei who willingly stepped out of the game. "Takao is planning to mark you."

"I know, allow me three passes to correct his vision." He told her.

"Hai," she nodded. "Give them hell."

As expected the first pass Kuroko tried to make was intercepted by Takao and the Volleyball players gasped in surprise. Seirin wasn't deterred, however, and play continued as normal. Akashi gained control of the ball and Hyūga stepped forward with Izuki to counter him.

"You think you can honestly win?" Akashi tipped his head back and dropped his form. He sent the ball back and both of them knew what was coming. "It's only right that you fall before power."

He moved his footwork back and forth, managing to ankle break both players and bypassing them easily so he had a clear shot at the basket. Except Kuroko was there and the ball was out of Akashi's hand before everyone could process what had happened. Kagami was making his way back down the court, but Aomine and Kise double-teamed him, pushing the ball out of bounds.

"To think you would bring out your own eye so soon, Tetsuya." The two players stood apart from the other. Kuroko's calm face stared down Akashi's wicked grin.

"We will not be misjudging you this time either Akashi-kun." He replied. "Kagami and I will win."

Hyūga stood on shaky legs, helping Izuki up as well. They moved forward, trying to get on steady footwork again.

"Kagami can't win us one on one. Do you really think the two of you can win against five?" Akashi asked as Kuroko ran past him so they could make their next play.

"If we don't try then we'll never know." He told him firmly.

Takao retrieved the ball once it was passed into the game, pulling it from Kuroko's well-aimed tip. Midorima immediately went into the form for a shot from nearly full court and Kagami started running. Midorima jumped into the air, Takao tossed the ball and it landed perfectly in the teen's grip. Kageyama's jaw dropped in shock. It was a pinpoint toss by someone who didn't play their sport. The ball went up, Kagami jumped to late. The basket made it in. Midorima smirked at the red head who landed hard on the gym floor.

The next pass Kuroko made that Takao intercepted, he could sense that it was all over. The blue haired male vanished from his sight and he could no longer tell where the tips were going to happen.

"Yes," Aida cheered when it happened. "A successful vanishing wipe."

By the time they reached half-time the score had increased more in the miracles favor, but they hadn't pulled off any more three's since Kagami had closely guarded Midorima. They were on the ten-minute interlude and Riko spent a minute of it staring at the score. 64 to 39.

"Kagami-kun, it may be too much to ask of you, but you need to hit the zone as soon as we enter the second half." Kuroko told him. "If you exhaust the zone in this quarter you might be able to hit the second zone for the last quarter and deaden some of the damage they're about to do to us. Kise-kun and Aomine-kun are opening the zone for themselves right now too. I can sense that Murasakibara-kun is close, he's been working on it the entire time that Takao was playing."

"What about Akashi and Midorima?" Hyūga asked looking over at the opponent players.

"Midorima-kun has never reached the zone. There's no way to tell if he will or not. Akashi-kun is holding back for the fourth quarter when he can use his zone to sustain the other Miracles."

"We're counting on you Kagami." Koganei slapped the ace on his back.

"Bring us close to victory Kagami." Hyūga joined in.

"You can do it," Izuki passed him on the court. Mitobe placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'll so something nice for you if we win." Kuroko glanced at him out of the side of his eye. "You can choose what."

"Now I'm ready to go." He laughed and clenched his fist.

"Coach, in the fourth quarter I'll be relying on overflow." The teen turned back to the older woman.

"I know." She put both of her hands on his shoulders. "We can only put all of our hope on you and Kagami."

He nodded.

"Emperor Eye versus Emperor Eye." Akashi stated blandly as Kagami took a stance in front of the captain for the second half. Takao was on the bench again, laughing at the sight of Midorima without a hint of the zone.

"We don't plan on losing." Kuroko stated.

"Neither do we." Aomine grinned. His eyes started to spark with blue light and the Volleyball players looked at the players in surprise. He wasn't the only one.

Despite being on the side of the game, the guests could feel the drop in temperature and the pressure of new power emerging on the court.

"Kagami-kun now would be a great time."

"I hear you," a grin settled on the ace's face and his eyes sparked to life as well, glittering with red.

Kise cracked his knuckles and joined the other two in the zone, his eyes glittering gold. Murasakibara wasn't far behind his companions and Akashi smirked.

"Captain, if I don't make it out of this alive, please remember me." Izuki placed a hand on Hyūga's shoulder.

"You should be asking the benched members for that." He replied. "If you die, I won't be far behind."

"Don't you dare have an early funeral Junpei, you get some shots in or I break these." Riko pointed to the bag at her feet.

Gameplay for the second half started off at a quick pace. By the time they were two minutes into the game, the score had surged by twenty points. The players showed no signs of stopping, but Seirin's three-second years were having a hard time keeping up with the Miracles, even on their own team. Kuroko was flashing in and out of the players intercepting passes and tipping handling back into the hands of Kagami who was taking on three players in the zone at once.

"What's going on right now?" Hinata leaned over.

"The Miracles are in a place known as 'the zone'," Takao leaned back on the bench to explain. "Except Shin-chan, Kuroko, and Akashi-san. Shin-chan has never entered 'the zone' before, so maybe he will suddenly."

"What is the zone?" Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

"It's the moment when you are so entrenched in the game that you can't get out of it. The zone enhances all of your plays and gives you killer instincts. Only the most powerful of players can reach it and by the end of the game, you're more exhausted than you would be normally. Apparently, there's a deeper zone and it's nearly impossible to get into. Kagami apparently was able to get himself into it during their winning game against Rakuzan and I can only assume that they're hoping he can do the same thing today." Takao broke down. "He wouldn't be in the zone in the third quarter if they weren't hoping for the deeper zone. If he can't get it, they won't be able to play the fourth quarter with him."

"Kagami-kun, you're slipping." Kuroko said eight minutes into the third quarter. They'd managed to keep the score mostly steady, but the Miracles were pulling forward with most of their members in the Zone.

"I got this. I'm almost to the door. Just stand aside when I get there."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at his companion.

"Did I never tell you?" He wiped the sweat from his face with his jersey. "You're the person guarding the door to the deeper zone. You are always in the zone. In order for any of us to reach past you we have to trust you completely, it's why the Miracles can't get in to it."

They stared at each other for a long while as Kuroko pondered what his boyfriend had said.

"So just stand aside when I get there and we'll be just fine. I trust that you're behind me Tetsuya, I'm not leaving you alone on this court."

The small passer felt tempted to kiss the ace and trailed his finger across Kagami's lips. He looked up and watched Kagami swallow hard.

"After we win." He denied quietly.

"Hai, Taiga." Kuroko turned back to the game at hand and Kagami took a steadying breath. He only had to extend the zone for a couple minutes, and then he'd be at the door for the fourth quarter.

As the game wound down to the final moments of the third quarter, the ball came to Kuroko and he lifted it to take a shot.

"No!" The Miracles shouted as one. The Volleyball players were surprised by the outcry and watched at the basketball vanished from Kuroko's grasp, only to appear again as it was swishing through the net. The buzzer went off.

"Dammit." Aomine groaned as his body came free of the zone.

"I'm exhausted." Kise collapsed onto the bench and reached for the nearest water bottle.

Kagami didn't say anything as he stepped over to his team's bench for the two-minute reprieve. No one on Seirin talked to him, they let him concentrate. Kuroko took one of the free towels and wiped off some of his sweat, panting from over exertion.

"Are you getting near overflow?" Aida asked him, handing over some properly prepared lemons in honey.

"Hai, I tried to push it forward with that shot."

"I'm glad that the Miracles still struggle to stop the phantom shot, even in the zone."

"Me too, but now it's up to Kagami and he's going up against Akashi-kun and his supportive zone."

"We'll guard the other Miracles, you and Kagami take on Akashi." Hyūga told the blue haired boy. "Mitobe will put pressure on the exhausted Murasakibara. Izuki and I will take on Kise and Aomine. We can't stop Midorima, but if you can shut down Akashi, it'll be better for our ending score."

He glanced over at the electronic board. 102 to 75.

"At least we know we can hold our own against all of the Miracles." Riko commented.

"Would it be the same if they had Kuroko, though?" Hyūga mused.

"No, the Miracles would be in the high hundreds." Kuroko stated quietly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

The buzzer rang and the team stood. Kagami pulled the towel slowly from his head and dropped it on the bench. He held out a closed fist to Kuroko and the smaller teen put their fists together.

"I'm in." His grin was crooked and Seirin breathed a sigh of relief.

Akashi stood and placed himself in the middle of the court. He closed his eyes slowly and when he opened them again, he was in the zone. The eyes of the Miracles behind him crackled to life with strength from Akashi's zone. Midorima stared at the court, his first experience with clarity.

"Let's go." Hyūga growled and dropped his form to help him guard against Aomine better.

Kagami pulled off the first points of the fourth quarter. He jumped and Kuroko put the ball directly where he needed it. Kageyama gasped at the pinpoint accuracy of the pass. Kagami grabbed the soft flesh of the basketball and threw it as hard as he could at the board, scoring his meteor jam from five feet away.

The Miracles retrieved the shot and passed it to Akashi. As the ace of Seirin tripped on the power from the all-seeing Emperor Eye, Kuroko hid in the shadows, watched for his moment, and stole the ball. He vanished with the ball and pulled himself back to the other side of the court. Within seconds, he'd landed another phantom shot against the miracles, keeping their streak going.

Five minutes into the last quarter of the game, the miracles were leading by a large margin. Akashi had sustained the five players with his zone steadily and Kagami couldn't keep up with all of the Miracles at once. Kuroko stood in the middle of the court and lifted his jersey to wipe away the sweat. The Volleyball players focus turned to him in surprise, he was no longer vanishing behind his team members.

"Overflow." Riko cheered. "Go Seirin!"

Every team member on the court vanished except Kuroko.

"Shit," Aomine turned in time to see Kagami making a dunk as he reappeared with the ball.

"Push them back," Momoi called out from the bench. "Mark Tetsu-kun!"

The Miracles stuttered and Kuroko stole the ball, passing it to Hyūga who placed a well-aimed three in the net. Midorima picked up the ball and returned the favor from his full court shot, wasting time on the counter so it would keep them in the lead.

Seirin advanced using Kuroko's cloak as all the attention was pulled to the shorter player. It was exhausting him as he helped run defense with his meager skill. The man with no presence now had the most of everyone on the court, halting nearly all gameplay from the Miracles. As the game drew to a close, Kagami's zone started to fluctuate in and out. He pulled one last Meteor shot before the game ended. They stared at the score. 101 to 126, the Miracles had won.

Kuroko fell forward from exhaustion and laid face down on the floor.

"Twenty-five points," Momoi whispered.

"I thought it would be more." Riko grinned as she greeted her team on the court.

"I thought it would too." Hyūga was being held up by Izuki, but the other teen was also stumbling as they attempted to cross the court. High-paced play with the Miracles affected them more than any other game.

"We won." Aomine laughed before he landed on the hard gym floor.

"Kuroko," Kagami nudged his boyfriend with his foot. "You need to stand up."

"I can't move." His voice was muffled.

"That was a good game, Riko." Momoi put out her hand to the brunette.

"Yes, thank you." They shook hands and Kagetora smiled at the pair.

"Alright Volleyball boys, warm up a bit since you've been sitting for so long. We'll let these guy get their feet under them again." The personal trainer nodded at the guests.

"What was that last move Kuroko was doing?" Yamaguchi asked curiously.

"Misdirection overflow, instead of being unable to focus on him, he pulls all of the attention on himself. It can only happen once his misdirection skill in the game has run out." Aida explained gesturing for her players to take turns on the bench as she massaged their sore muscles. Momoi followed her example for the Miracle team members. "Do you massage your team players muscles after games?"

"We haven't," Takeda admitted.

"Start doing it, even if it's just a practice game like this one. Loosening muscles after a workout is the most helpful thing you can do to make the body stronger. Your managers can help out with that, I'll show them how during this week." She told them firmly despite being younger. "I learned this from my dad."

"Hai," Ukai agreed. Even though she was a High Schooler, Aida Riko knew more than they did as seasoned coaches. Kagetora nodded, proud of his daughter's assessment.

Once they had finished the after match cool-down, each player took a seat on the floor to watch the Volleyball game. Kuroko leaned against Kagami's shoulder for support after the game and Aomine draped himself across Kise's lap to watch. Akashi took one of Murasakibara's smaller snacks that wasn't as sweet and ate it.

* * *

 **Edited on November 14, 2017**


	4. Battle at the Garbage Dump

Chapter 4

Battle at the Garbage Dump

"One more spike for warmups." Daichi called to his team. They yelled in agreement and took turns hitting the sets from Suga and Kageyama.

"Ready to go?" Kagetora asked once each team had finished their warm ups.

"Yes sir," the replied.

"Heads or Tails, Karasuno?" Kagetora asked pulling a coin from his pocket.

"Tails." Daichi decided.

He flipped the coin and it landed on Heads.

"Nekoma, would you like to serve or receive first?" Kagetora turned to Kuroo.

"We'll receive first." He grinned.

The personal trainer pulled a Volleyball from the bin and handed it to Daichi. He took it back to his team and passed it to Asahi as he was serving first. Hinata was in the back row for their starting rotation, but Nishinoya was in his spot as the libero.

"Make sure I can hear those voices, if you aren't yelling you're losing." Ukai called over his team.

"Nice serve!" Daichi called over his shoulder as they took their place for the game.

"Nice serve, Asahi-san."

"Bring it!" Lev was bouncing around his space of the court.

"Stop moving," Kuroo yelled at him.

"Riko, Momoi, come here for a moment." Kagetora waved the two girls over. He explained that he needed them to watch if the ball went out of bounds on the ground or not. It was okay for players to step out and hit the ball, only the ball couldn't touch the ground outside of the white lines. They nodded and each headed to their own side on the opposite side of the court from Kagetora since he could watch his half. He put a whistle in his mouth and climbed the small stand at the side of the net.

The game was organized:

Nekoma

Yaku (L)/Shōhei (WS) Yamamoto (WS/Ace) Lev (MB)

Kuroo (MB) Kai (WS) Kenma (S)

NET

Tanaka (WS) Tsukishima (MB) Daichi (WS)

Kageyama (S) Nishinoya (L)/Hinata (MB) Asahi (WS/Ace)

Karasuno

He looked at Asahi on Karasuno's side. He bounced the ball and tested the weight. He held the ball up and Kagetora gave a short call for the serve. The ace threw it into the air, ran forward and jumped. His hand connected with the ball and it flew over the net. Nekoma's libero connected the serve.

"Nice receive!" Kuroo yelled as Kenma placed himself under the falling ball.

"Kuroo!" His voice was quiet, but the spiker jumped to hit the ball. It connected with Tsukishima's hands as he jumped above the net to block and came back down on Nekoma's side. Tsukki smirked at the third year and turned away from the net.

"Nice block Tsukki," Daichi called across the court.

"Nice serve,"

Asahi jumped again, hitting the ball more forcefully the second time. It hit the court without touching any of the players and Riko said that it was in the line. Nishinoya cheered and gave the taller man a double high five. His third serve was returned by Lev's whip like serve. Karasuno's libero received the spike and sent it high into the air.

"Kageyama!" Noya yelled.

The first year setter placed himself under the ball and sent it flying to Daichi who hit the spike down. Lev managed to get the ball back into the air and Kai corrected the receive and called for a spike from his directional hit. Kuroo swung his arm and turned it into a feint at the last second, tapping it over the high block and scoring the first point for Nekoma.

Nekoma's team rotated for their point and Kuroo was put in the serving position.

"Nice serve," Kai called.

Kuroo threw the ball in the air and jumped, serving it over the net. Nishinoya picked the shot up and returned it to the setter. Kageyama tossed the ball from the back line to Asahi who spiked it over. The spike was picked up by Lev. Nekoma looked at him in surprise before they realized that they were supposed to be getting the ball back for their point. Kenma ran for the set and tossed it. The spike hit Tsukishima's block and flew into the air.

"One touch!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Nishinoya dived for the ball, but missed it by a hair. It hit the ground out of bounds, but since it had touched Tsukki's hand last, the point went to Nekoma.

"This sport is much more reliant on teamwork." Hyūga noticed.

"Kuroko would make a good setter." Izuki looked over at the miracle.

"Aka-chin would probably be good too." Murasakibara pushed another snack into his mouth.

"You can't dribble the ball or have one on one's."

"You can still have one on one's." Suga interrupted with a smile. "If a spiker goes up against a single blocker then it's a one on one. Either the spike will go through, give the other team a chance ball, or come back down on their side of the net. There's also two on one and three on one's. It works based on how many blockers are going up against a spiker. Only one spiker can hit the ball, but the idea of the one on one gets messy when you do a synchronized attack."

"Most of the time I notice both sides are touching the ball about three times before sending it back over." Midorima looked at the older teenager.

"We can only touch the ball three times. It limits how long a team can keep the ball. The only time four touches are allowed is if the ball bounces off a block. There's no holding of the volleyball which means the ball is only touching someone's body for a moment." Suga explained. "In basketball you guys hold the ball and dribble it on the ground, but points are scored when the ball hit the floor. Admittedly your dunks and long shots are impressive, but I love seeing a spiker connect after a high jump, especially if it was from one of my tosses."

"Are you a setter?" Koganei asked curiously.

Suga hummed. "I was the team's official setter, but I gave up my spot for Kageyama. He's a genius at setting. I still get to play sometimes though."

"That would be hard in your third year." Hyūga looked up at him from the floor.

"It was a hard decision, but he and Hinata are quite the pair. I could never do what they can." Suga smiled. "Plus it gives me more opportunities to play other roles as well."

"Are they pretty good, Hinata and Kageyama?" Kuroko asked.

"You'll see." Suga put a finger to his lips.

The ball came down and as Nishinoya was meant to move into the front row, Hinata switched with him. He was shaking with excitement. He jumped as he joined Tanaka and Kageyama on the front lines, earning an annoyed shout from the setter. Kagetora blew his whistle and Tsukishima was switched for Yamaguchi as a pinch server.

"Nice serve," Tsukki told him as they passed each other. He shoved the ball into the shorter teen's hands. Yamaguchi nodded and spun the ball between his fingers as he took his place on the court. He bounced the ball a few times before placing one foot back in preparation for the serve.

Kagetora blew the whistle and started counting. On seven Yamaguchi threw the ball into the air and served it over the net. Its path wobbled and dropped suddenly once passing the white strip.

"That's hard to predict." Akashi narrowed his eyes as the server.

"Yamaguchi's specialty is the float serve. He's mostly a pinch server during matches." Tsukishima complimented his childhood friend.

Yamaguchi managed to collect three points for Karasuno before his serve was picked up by Nekoma's libero. Nekoma pulled off the point using their ace Yamamoto.

On the first serve by Kenma, Daichi managed to receive and Kageyama placed himself under the ball. One second Hinata was on the left side of the court, but in the next, he was on the right, already in the air. Kageyama set the ball back to the red haired middle blocker, it stopped in front of his hand and Hinata hit it down. It soared past Kuroo's head and hit the line, marking the point as in.

Kagami's jaw dropped as Hinata landed back on the ground and cheered. The setter was pleased with himself, grinning at his fingers.

"Notes, I need my notes!" Riko yelled excitedly. She darted for the bench where she'd left her clipboard and Momoi followed. They were scribbling at a rapid pace on a single page. "I knew I'd seen something, I just didn't know what. I have to adjust this here or the plan will never help him."

"But if you were to do this," Momoi showed the coach something she'd written on her clipboard.

"Yes, why didn't I see that?"

"You're thinking too fast." The younger teen teased.

"Riko," Kagetora lifted an eyebrow at her. "The game."

"Sorry, sorry." She quickly set the board down and returned to her position.

Momoi took a moment longer. The gameplay resumed with Tanaka for the serve on Karasuno's side. Riko had a hard time not watching Hinata jump across the court, hitting spikes and drawing blockers for a clear shot. Karasuno's synchronized attack surprised the analytical pair again, but they managed to refrain from rushing to make more notes for the training plan. The first set ended with Karasuno in the lead. The final score 28 to 26.

The second set started with different rotations for both teams and a change in sides.

Karasuno

Daichi (WS) Nishinoya (L)/Tsukishima (MB) Asahi (WS/Ace)

Kageyama (S) Hinata (MB) Tanaka (WS)

NET

Yamamoto (WS/Ace) Lev (MB) Shōhei (WS)

Kenma (S) Yaku (L)/Kuroo (MB) Kai (WS)

Nekoma

The game moved slowly, matching the tallest players to Nekoma's strongest spikers. Long rally's exhausted both teams and started to bore the Basketball players, but they politely continued to pay attention (except Murasakibara who was still more interested in his snacks). The game changed when Tsukishima pulled off a kill block against Kuroo. The third year smiled down at the cocky blond.

"Regret helping me with my blocks yet?" He asked with a shit-eating grin.

"That was one lucky block Tsukki," Kuroo taunted.

"The next one will be lucky too." Tsukishima turned away from the captain as the team rotated for the next serve. Kuroo grinned. The tall player was a fun opponent, for the first time.

Nekoma took back the momentum of the second set and Ukai called for a time out to try and counter the flow.

"I don't have much to say, my mind is too much on those notes that Seirin's coach made." He admitted after a silent minute.

"If Aida-san is turning it over to his daughter to take care of though, he must trust her." Takeda provided. "I think you guys just need to continue to do what you're doing. Like in other matches Hinata could take a running start for higher spikers on slower tempos and make sure you're changing to a dish if you know you can't kill the block."

"Thank you, sensei." Daichi smiled at the man.

"You've come a long way since I met you." Ukai complimented.

"If you can't block Lev's whip like spikes, I have us covered." Nishinoya pushed a thumb into his chest. "I'm Karasuno's Guardian Deity after all."

"You never should've told him about that." Suga nudged the captain.

"Hindsight is always a bitch." Daichi agreed with a laugh.

Karasuno dove back into the game, picking up the receive from Nekoma's serve, but they didn't gain the point. Kuroo grinned at Tsukki through the net. The blond was annoyed and he grit his teeth as he tried to force himself to concentrate.

Despite Tsukishima's next successful block, Nekoma took the point back quickly leading them into taking the second set with 25 to 23. Ukai bit his thumbnail as he looked down at the board for the third set.

"We'll pull Kageyama and Hinata for a little while. Changing the pace going into the last set will be the most beneficial for us in the long run. Sugawara and Narita will replace them. You should be able to get a few good synchronized attacks with this lineup." Ukai showed them the board and talked to them about game plan.

"Looks like they're pulling that first year duo." Kuroo commented from the Nekoma bench. They had switched sides of the court again as the game prescribed.

"They'll be looking to change the pace of the game." Nekomata chuckled. "Keep playing how you have been. Trust Kenma and Kuroo on the court."

Nekoma

Yaku (L)/Shōhei (WS) Lev (MB) Kai (WS)

Yamamoto (WS/Ace) Kuroo (MB) Kenma (S)

NET

Sugawara (S) Narita (MB) Tanaka (WS)

Daichi (WS) Nishinoya (L)/Tsukishima (MB) Asahi (WS/Ace)

Karasuno

Sugawara breathed deeply as he took his place on the court. If they were lucky, Nekoma's momentum would be broken and Asahi would be able to get a few good serves in before the game turned back to their opponent. They might even be able to hold off a rally. If Asahi hasn't served the ball into the net. Suga stared at the ball on the ground. It had missed his head, but he'd felt the rush of wind as it had passed by before spinning to a halt in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" The ace wailed falling to the gym floor.

"Don't mind Asahi," Daichi tried to placate.

"You'll get them next time." Nishinoya pat his older companion on the shoulder. "Everyone misses a serve from time to time. Even Oikawa missed quite a few in a real match."

"Let's get ready to return their serve." Suga tossed the ball under the net to Nekoma who were trying not to laugh at the miss serve.

The first mess up didn't deter Karasuno—it had calmed their nerves. Nekoma would score a point and Karasuno would gain it back. They were rotating around the court quickly and Ukai was nervous to keep trading out his players for pinch serves. When Karasuno reached fifteen points, gaining a sudden two-point lead over Nekoma, Ukai decided it was time to put Hinata and Kageyama back in the game since they might tip the scale permanently.

Hinata bounced with energy as he found his way into Narita's place, while Kageyama took Suga's.

"It's never long enough, when I get to play." Suga laughed as he rejoined the rest of their team. "At least you have next year Narita."

"Unless some more amazing first years come along." He shook his head.

"Have more faith in your abilities Narita." Suga punched him in his stomach with a laugh.

"Reserve those punches for Daichi when he's injured, okay?" The second year suggested.

The return of Kageyama and Hinata did change the swing of the game for a while, until Nekoma landed on their feet again. Within a few minutes, they'd pulled the score into a tie again at 24 to 24. Karasuno held on, keeping the score in a one-point range until it hit the thirties. Both teams were reaching their limit for the game and Nekoma was at match point, 32 to 31.

Kuroo tossed the ball up and served. Daichi received it cleanly and Kageyama sent the ball to Asahi. It was met with a two-man kill block, but Nishinoya dived and sent the ball flying back into the air.

"Chance ball!"

Nekoma called out as the return from the libero crossed the net line. Kai put it in place for Kenma. He was jumping, the spikers were ready, and Kenma dumped it. Karasuno reacted too slow and the ball dropped, ending the game. The six players in black and orange stared at the place the ball had landed. Nekoma was still as fearsome.

"We'll beat you at the haru-kou, just you wait." Daichi pointed at Kuroo.

"I'd love to see you try." The captain returned the taunt.

"You guys are pretty evenly matched." Riko observed.

"I can't wait to mess with that." Momoi grinned.

"I'm going to work on training plans."

"Practice free time." Akashi decided. He was on his feet and the other four of the five followed him back to the basketball court. "Tetsuya, come."

"Hai," Kuroko agreed. Kagami made to follow after them but Takao put out a hand and stopped him.

"You can tell from the atmosphere it's a miracle thing." He explained.

"Three on three," Akashi pointed between the two baskets. "Atsushi and Tetsuya will be with me for this first round."

They could tell why Takao had stopped Kagami from joining. It wasn't competitive high stakes play that they were used to. Seirin's ace would've thrown off the balance for the group to have a carefree game. There wasn't a score and for once, they saw Midorima and Aomine laughing during gameplay.

"Coach Aida," Takeda approached the brunette who was sorting through the papers she'd made notes on earlier.

"Yes?" She gave him her full attention.

"I'm trying to remember what we planned for meals."

"Oh," she set aside the work. "Seirin is taking care of all the meals. After we're done with training, we'll head over to Kagami's apartment since it's large. He's agreed to cook the meals already."

"We couldn't possibly ask that of a student."

"He's fine with it, he's a good cook. Our captain decided this when I first pitched the training camp." She smiled. "He sometimes allows people to help him in the kitchen, so if you feel the need you can offer. Your teams are free to do free range practice for a bit before I run some other information."

"Right." Takeda backed away and relayed the information to their teams.

"You can really tell that those six went to the same middle school." Daichi commented as he watched the three on three easy play game.

"No kidding." Suga laughed. "They're kind of interesting."

"Who do you think would win in a one on one between Akashi and Murasakibara?" Asahi put forward.

"Akashi." Hyūga replied. "Kuroko told us that apparently they had a one on one in middle school and Akashi destroyed him. It was the day that the captain discovered his emperor eye."

"Really?" Daichi's jaw fell.

"I believe it. Akashi is nearly impossible to face, we had a hard time winning against Rakuzan." Kagami explained.

"We held on pretty good for a five on five with all of them." Izuki defended.

"If they had Kuroko I highly doubt we would've scored a single point against them." Hyūga admitted. "A miracle on your team is a huge advantage."

"Satsuki, switch me." Aomine called to his childhood friend. She jumped up and bounded over to the game. Her excitement poured over the court as she joined Kuroko and Murasakibara's team.

Momoi wasn't a good shot, but her defense for the sport was fair. The whole room paused when she screamed. Murasakibara was hefting the girl high into the air.

"Muk-kun, what are you doing?"

"Can you reach the basket?" He asked. She obediently reached out for it.

"A little closer." Murasakibara took a half step forward, Kuroko passed the ball into her hands, and she dunked it. When the giant set her back on the ground, she cheered. "My first dunk!"

"Is that fair?" Kise asked.

"Does it matter?" Akashi's shoulders shook with laughter.

"That was nice of him." Kuroo smiled.

"You're pretty light Sa-chin." Murasakibara pat the girl on her head.

"I got a pass from Tetsu-kun," she threw herself on his back.

"Momoi-san," he complained quietly.

"Alright, I want to measure highest jumping point." Riko called to the group. "Once we're done with that we'll go to Kagami's for dinner. Line up and before you jump, tell me your name. Remember to jump off your dominant leg or I'll have you do it again."

The boys obediently lined up, blending the sports in no particular order.

"Name?" Aida asked the first person.

"Sawamura Daichi."

She shuffled the notes to find his. Momoi stood behind her, Kiyoko steadied the ladder to the hoop and Yachi stood on top with a measuring tape.

"Dominant leg?"

"Right."

"Go ahead."

Yachi shouted down the numbers. The group moved against the wall for a few of the taller players and used stickers to mark the spot they'd hit.

"Do you remember when Kagami hit his head on the hoop because he'd misjudged his jump?" Koganei snickered after the ace had jumped with his sticker.

"It really hurt." The red head rubbed his forehead.

"No one expected it," Kuroko's shoulders shook as he tried to hide his laughter.

"I didn't expect it, I had no idea I was that close." Kagami glared up at the hoop in the gym as though it was the offending hoop.

"I would say that it's also impressive that Kagamicchi managed to break a basketball hoop, but Murasakibaracchi decimated one during an official match." Kise laughed.

"That thing was terrifying when it fell over. I thought I was going to get crushed." Hyūga admitted.

"They got a crew to fix it pretty fast though." Murasakibara shrugged.

"Do you guys break things often?" Daichi asked quietly.

"Not really, those are the only two things we've really broken." Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. "Hoops aren't meant to take on a lot of aggression."

"They're not meant to take on anything, baka." Hyūga hit his kōhai on the back so he pitched forward.

"You told me to break the hoop at Kaijo." The first year backfired.

"I didn't tell you to break it, I told you to play so that they would put Kise in the game."

"And breaking the hoop did that."

"Kasamatsu-senpai actually told me to break the nice full court one, but I wasn't strong enough when I returned your first basket." Kise laughed.

"If you'd broken that one too we wouldn't have been able to play." Kuroko shoved a hand into Kise's stomach. "And we beat you too."

"Kaijo has never won against us, have they?" Izuki looked at his team.

"Kise never has. Aomine and Tōō is the only team that's beaten Seirin with our current line up." Koganei put a finger to his lip.

"We returned the favor though." Furihata gave them a thumbs up.

"Next season Kaijo will beat Seirin and it'll be a huge upset." Kise decided.

"With that bum leg?" Aomine lifted an eyebrow.

"You're the reason for it!" Kise hit him. "Besides, I'm signed up for physical therapy after this training camp so that I can get it corrected."

"You boys ready to eat?" Aida asked after she'd finished her notes.

"Yes!" They all shouted together.

"To my apartment." Kagami picked up his school bag from the sidelines and left the gym; Kuroko was close behind him.

* * *

 **Edited on November 14, 2017**


	5. Dinner at Kagami's

Chapter 5

Dinner at Kagami's

"Huge!" Hinata exclaimed as they stepped into Kagami's apartment.

The basketball players left their shoes on the left side of the entryway, leaving the right side for the volleyball teens.

"Would you like any help with cutting up vegetables." Takeda asked the apartment owner.

"Sure, it'll go a little quicker. We're just having curry for tonight." Kagami pulled open the refrigerator and placed most of the ingredients on the small kitchen table.

"How can I help, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko appeared in the kitchen.

"Do you want to cut the onion?" Kagami laughed at the bland look his boyfriend gave him. "I'm kidding. You can cut the green pepper."

"How do you do that one?" Kuroko placed the object in front of him on a cutting board.

"Here," Kagami placed his larger hands over Kuroko's. "You cut the top of like so, as close are you can to the stem because then the stem pops right out and you can use more of the vegetable. The top piece you cut off you cut into four small pieces by cutting it with a cross and then slicing those into thinner pieces, usually about three."

Their hands moved in unison as Kagami guided the younger boy through the motions. Their actions caught the attention of the rest of the room. Several of the volleyball players were red from the close interaction.

"On the inside of the pepper to gently cut down the white part and pull out the seeds. You can rinse out the inside if you want to make it easier. Then you follow the natural curves of the pepper and slice down them so that you get a flat piece which is easier to cut. Take out any extra white from the seed ball and then slice in small strips. Line up the top edges of your slices against the edge of the knife and then cut into thirds for this recipe. The small pieces here you can snitch or throw in." Kagami popped one in his mouth and backed away. "Got it?"

"Yep." Kuroko gave his boyfriend a rare smile.

"Here's a rough draft of the training schedule that I drafted a few weeks ago." Riko sat on the couch and pulled copies from her bag to hand to the other coaches. "I'll be spending tonight working on personalized plans for each player, but this should perform fairly well for everyone. Friday afternoon we won't have practice since we'll be taking a drive to the nearby mountains for a short weekend away. Last summer Seirin went to this same place for a training camp and it turned out really well for our team. There's also a bathhouse right next door to the gym area so we'll be staying in their hotel rooms and training during the two and a half days we're up there. We'll return Sunday night for school in the morning on Monday."

"Don't work yourself too hard, we have a quiz tomorrow." Hyūga reminded her as he walked past the couch.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off.

"You've really put a lot of thought into this camp." Ukai commented.

"I only like helping teams that I think can win." She replied. None of the coaches knew how to respond. "Kagami-kun, will you need any help serving?"

"NO!" Seirin shouted as a team. Several members put out their hands to ward her off.

"You will not go near the kitchen and you won't be touching anyone's plate of food except your own." Hyūga glared down at the coach.

"Eh?" She looked up at him.

"Sorry coach, we don't want to end up poisoned again." Izuki apologized.

"You mess up one time-" she started.

"It was more than once, you stay away from cooking. Forever." The captain demanded.

"If Riko can't help, then I'd be willing to-" Momoi found herself shut down but a similar unison shout from the miracles.

"Sorry Momoi-san, but your cooking skills are about the same as the coach's." Kuroko explained.

"You need to stop trying to cook Satsuki." Aomine pitched in.

"You're so mean Dai-chan, you too, Tetsu-kun."

"Ano," Daichi decided to jump in. The room looked at him expectantly. "Our managers have never ruined a meal before, so if you need help serving, they'd be a good choice."

Yachi nodded eagerly behind the captain. She was good at serving food since it only required knowing how much a particular person wanted to eat.

"That kind of help would actually be appreciated." Hyūga gave a weak smile.

The three chefs abandoned the kitchen; the curry had to stew for a while to fully cook the ingredients. Kagami pressed himself against the wall in an available space on the floor. Kuroko curled into his lap, opting for a short nap.

"What's some questions we can ask to get to know each other better?" Koganei suggested.

"Birthday's and star signs." Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Shin-chan is obsessed with Oha Asa, he listens to their fortune's every day and always carries the lucky item." Takao explained.

"That's why he has the beach towel with him today." Kise pointed at the white item around Midorima's neck.

"What's your item for tomorrow, Shintaro?" Akashi asked.

"A Japanese to English dictionary, I have it in my duffel bag."

"You don't have to give him your birthday's either." Takao waved off the opposing players.

"Whose birthday is next though?" Hyūga looked at his team.

"Kuroko isn't it? Since he's the youngest." Koganei asked.

"Akashi is next." Midorima corrected. "His birthday is on the twentieth, Kuroko won't be sixteen until the end of January."

"We'll have to celebrate. Are there any birthday's on your teams?" Aida looked at their guests.

"Shibayama's birthday is today." Kuroo revealed.

"Hey, happy birthday!" Everyone greeted the stunned first year from Nekoma.

"We have Kageyama on the twenty-second and Ennoshita on the twenty-sixth."

"Eh, you're not sixteen yet?" Hinata tilted his head at his partner.

"No, but you're not either, right?" Kageyama asked.

"I've been sixteen since June." He corrected.

"You're the oldest first year?" Tsukishima's voice was louder than he meant.

"Am I?"

"Yes," Yamaguchi told him.

"Oh." Hinata scratched his eyebrow. "That's kind of cool."

"Who's your oldest first year?" Daichi asked the basketball players curiously.

"Me!" Momoi volunteered the information.

"I've never seen Kuroko that clingy before." Koganei commented, looking over at their chefs.

"I'm starting to wonder if he's sick." Kagami agreed.

"I think it's because of us, Kagamicchi." Kise stated. He had pulled out his homework and was dutifully working on it on the coffee table.

"The miracles kind of messed him up, especially what I did in middle school." Aomine admitted.

"After we did what we did to his friend in an official game and he quit the team he changed." Akashi explained. "He's possessive of people close to him, so he's probably trying to stake his territory with us here. Tetsuya will be fine by tomorrow."

"What did you guys do?" Suga asked quietly.

"We had what we considered fun at the time. Played a game and made the score one-hundred-and-eleven to eleven. It looked cool." Murasakibara shrugged.

"Kuroko-san told us about that," Hinata provided. "He said that one of the members of the other team was a childhood friend."

"Ogiwara," Hyūga nodded. "He told us about that game the night before we played Rakuzan in the finals."

"In this apartment, ironically enough." Izuki laughed.

Kagami woke his boyfriend in order to be able to check on the dinner. The large rice cooker had signaled that it was ready for eating. Kiyoko and Yachi stood to help serve the food onto plates as the boys lined up. Tsukki requested a smaller portion, only to have Kuroo force more food on him as they sat down to eat.

"You're too skinny," Kuroo told him stubbornly. "One of these days someone is actually going to break your twig arms after hitting you with a volleyball. Eat."

"The fact that you can cook makes me hate you even more, Kagami." Aomine declared pointing his chopsticks at the teen.

"Uh," he paused. "Okay."

"Kageyama that's mine!" Hinata shouted. The setter had stolen a portion of the older teen's food since he'd finished his plate.

"You can serve yourself seconds if you want." Kagami pointed at the stove where the pot of curry was sitting with the rice.

"Thanks," he stood quickly and headed for more food.

"Seconds Tsukki," Kuroo encouraged.

"No thanks."

"That toss your first years do is impressive." Hyūga complimented Karasuno.

"Yeah, it's helped us score quite a few points on a number of occasions." Ukai nodded.

"Kazunari and Shintarō have something similar. It surprised me when I saw it used on a different court." Akashi joined in.

"Eh?" Hinata asked.

"I highly doubt we'd be able to execute anything close to what those two do on a Volleyball court, though." Takao waved it off. "You were eventually able to stop the pass."

"It'd be useful against other teams, though. I stopped it using my Emperor eye." The captain pushed back. "You just can't use it against Rakuzan."

"We can show you the game DVD," Riko offered. "That way you can see their pass. Watching it may help."

"Sure," Daichi nodded. "I can't say I'm not curious."

The coach dug through her bag before she produced the CD. "Fast forward to the fourth quarter since that's when it happens."

Momoi took over Kagami's electronics and sped through the game which moved around to show plays from different angles. They got close enough to hear the players talking as well, allowing for everyone in the room to get the full experience of being on the court. Seirin and Kaijo walked out onto the edge of the court as the fourth quarter started so they could watch from the sidelines and be ready to move in once it was over. The cameramen took care to show them and their discussions on the game before theirs as well.

"That's Kise-kun's team Kaijo," Kuroko gestured to the players in blue jackets.

"And this tall guy here is Kiyoshi," Hyūga pointed out the vice-captain.

"He's pretty tall." Suga commented.

"Tallest on our team," Izuki grinned.

"Oh, here it comes." Takao giggled as the camera focus turned back to their teams.

"What's Midorima doing?" They heard Kagami ask.

"He's entering his shooting motion." Hyūga gasped.

They watched Midorima jump for his high shot and then the ball was there. He shot and made the three points. Akashi smiled and turned to collect the ball for their team. After the fourth time Midorima had made the shot, Akashi turned on his own basket and gave Shūtoku two points.

"What the hell?" Nishinoya turned on the captain.

The captain explained his choice a moment later and several Volleyball players covered their mouths at Akashi's declaration.

"If we lose it will be because I took that shot. I will take full responsibility and quit the team. I will gouge out my own eyes and give them to you."

"What's terrifying is knowing that he would've done it." Koganei whispered.

"Probably a good thing that Rakuzan won," Izuki muttered.

"You really think that Akashi would do that?" Kai whispered.

"We _know_ he would." The basketball players confirmed together.

"You would really do that?" Hinata turned to the first year.

"Of course," Akashi smiled at the older teen. "It would be the only appropriate course of action."

"I can think of twenty other things you could do," Asahi backed away.

"Teikō Middle School motto: one-hundred games one-hundred victories. Losing is never an option. If you lose you fail." Aomine provided. "Losing to Seirin was the first time any of us have experienced what it's like to lose a game of basketball."

"Scary," Hinata whispered.

"At least you haven't lost three times." Kise grumbled.

"You just need to get better." Aomine ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"Shove off Aominecchi." Kise pushed him over.

* * *

 **Edited on November 14, 2017**


	6. The Hostel

**For those of you who didn't see the author's note that existed before this chapter, if you haven't read the current chapters 1 through 5 (the ones that say "Edited on November 14, 2017" at the bottom), then please go back and read them. I have rewritten this story from its original conception and if you try to continue with knowledge from the previous timeline, you will be confused. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Hostel

"Thanks for fixing the meal for us," the volleyball players bowed to Kagami as they left his house so they could walk to the rented hostel.

"No problem, I like cooking." The red head grinned.

"Will you be fine with just you and Kuroko?" Riko asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"Yeah, he's got school clothes here. I'll call his parents and let them know."

"Coach and I will walk these guys to the hostel." Hyūga explained. "Aomine, Momoi, were you planning on going back home since you live in Tokyo?"

"No, my house is a little too far away from Seirin to make it plausible." The darker skinned teen yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He threw himself around the blond next to him. "Carry me Kise."

"Walk on your own Dai-chan," Momoi scolded as they trotted down the stairs.

"You all seem to have close friendships from your middle school years." Daichi instigated conversation.

"Eh, I guess." Aomine shrugged. "Satsuki and I have the closest relationship since we're childhood friends. Others of us are closer because we're dating."

"Mido-chin and Aka-chin are close because they play Shogi together." Murasakibara searched his bags for more sweets. When he couldn't find one, he frowned. Akashi reached into his bag and handed him something. "Thank you, Aka-chin."

The captain hummed.

"So, who's dating who?" Suga inquired.

"Daiki and Ryōta, Shintarō and Kazunari, myself and Atsushi." Akashi gestured to each couple in turn.

"I got gipped." Momoi noticed.

"I thought you had something going on with Imayoshi." Aomine narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Tōō's ex-captain?"

"How many Imayoshi's do you know?"

"I mean we did talk a lot, but he was the captain and I'm the manager. It was mostly to discuss how annoying you are though." Momoi put a finger to her lip. "He'll be graduating come spring anyway."

"How did you and Takao meet?" Yamaguchi stepped from Tsukishima's side to talk to Midorima.

"I remember meeting him when we made first string at Shūtoku." Midorima said.

"I knew you didn't remember me." Takao pursed his lips.

"Did we meet before then?" Midorima looked taken aback.

"My middle school team played yours and was destroyed of course." The black haired first year sighed. "After that game I decided that I was going to go to high school and defeat you, except we were on the same team."

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other. That story was too familiar for them who had felt the same way.

"Instead I made you notice me and we became friends and then more." Takao grinned. "It's more fun being your friend than rival now."

"How did you guys meet your significant others?" Akashi returned the question.

"Huh?" Kuroo turned to look at him.

"Some of you are dating each other," he nodded.

"They haven't told their team though, Akashi." Hyūga commented.

"Ah, sorry." He bowed politely to them.

"It's, yeah." Daichi's ears turned red. He tried to fight back his embarrassment, but Suga's laughter kept the color there.

"Third years will bathe first when we get to where we're staying." Kuroo broke the tension.

"Right, we've rented out three rooms." Riko took over the conversation. "We got a large one for all of the boys to share, and then smaller ones for the girls and coaches."

"And we can all bathe together since there's only three of us." Momoi winked at the other two managers.

"Do you need help drafting anything tonight, coach?" Hyūga turned his shorter companion.

"No, I'll get all the plans finalized and my dad will look over them before tomorrow." They stopped in front of the nearby hostel. They could see Seirin High rising above the houses a couple streets away.

"Have a good night," Hyūga waved to them as they entered the front office.

-oOo-

Once the players had all settled into their room and rolled out the futons, the third years departed with a teasing call from Kuroo.

"No getting into trouble."

The girls were ahead of them on their way to the bathroom, but they didn't stop to chat. Momoi was entertaining the two with ways to develop skills that would help improve their team, even as a manager.

"Anyone can examine habits of other teams on DVDs and make predictions about how they're going to act in a game. I just pick up on it the first time I watch, so you'll have to review the games a lot more than anyone else if you decide to do that. It helps the coaches out a lot, Tōō's coach often turns to me for distributing information about our opponents."

"What kind of habits do you notice?" Yachi asked as they disappeared to the female side.

Daichi hooked his pinky through Suga's before they stepped into the men's showers. The two dropped back from the group.

"You're thinking about telling the team." Suga said once they were alone.

"They're open about it, it's a nice change."

"But they live in Tokyo, we live in Sendai." The setter pushed his fingers through Daichi's so that they were holding hands.

"I know." The captain placed his forehead on Suga's shoulder and took a deep breath. He pressed a soft kiss to his partner's shoulder blade. "Do you want to go to school in Tokyo, when we graduate?"

"Together?"

"Yeah." Daichi nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the guys are wondering where you're at." Asahi poked his head out the door.

"Later." Suga pulled his hand free from the captain's and the two rushed into the showers. The stalls were semi-private.

The two Karasuno players tried not to focus on each other. They separated their positions around the room to accomplish it. Once they were clean, they decided to go for a walk before returning to the room. Asahi waved them off, considering his own walk with Nishinoya once the first years were bathing.

"Moving to Tokyo sounds nice." Suga started off their conversation.

"Share an apartment?" Daichi smiled as they walked down the street.

"Only if it's a single room." He laughed when the captain tripped over his own feet.

"Really?" The brunette grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled them together.

"It's the only option," Suga looked up at him.

"How did I get so lucky with you?" Daichi asked quietly.

Suga didn't reply. Instead, he placed his arms around Daichi's neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss in the middle of the street. The captain put his hands on Suga's waist and pulled him firmly against his body.

"We should head back." Suga whispered. Daichi hummed and pulled away.

The setter shivered in the cold winter air and the captain placed both of their hands in his jacket pocket. Suga turned red, but didn't say anything. When they got back to the hostel, the pair pretended to not see Asahi and Nishinoya pressed up against the wall and silenced their laughter.

-oOo-

"Noya," Asahi greeted as the second years came back from their showers. His brown hair was pasted to his head with water, the blond streak landed between his eyebrows. Tanaka walked next to him with his hands in his pockets as they laughed about something.

"Asahi," the smaller teen greeted.

"At least dry your hair properly." The ace grabbed the towel in his boyfriends hand and ran it over his head to dry the strands. "I thought we might go for a walk, but you'll turn to ice out there."

"Have fun you two." Tanaka quickly abandoned the couple with a wave.

"You told him?" Asahi asked quietly. Nishinoya lifted his hands and placed them on the spiker's wrists.

"Ryū's my best friend, he's known since we first started dating." The libero pulled at the towel so that his dry hair fell free. "He was the first one to know that I'm bi. You still want to go for that walk?"

"Yeah, wear something warm."

The moment the pair stepped outside, Noya bounded into his boyfriend's arms, placing his legs around his waist. Asahi looked surprised at the action.

"Walk was code for a make out session, right?" He asked excitedly. Asahi smiled and nodded, leaning in for a soft kiss.

The libero was quick to tug the elastic band from Asahi's hair and sling it around his wrist.

"I hate your hair ties." He muttered against the other's lips. He ran his slim fingers through the long tangles and moved his attention to kissing Asahi's neck.

"You've never like them." Asahi placed his hands under Nishinoya's thighs for support and pushed his back against the wall of the hostel they were staying at.

"Suga and Daichi are coming," Noya gasped for breath.

"They know about us." Asahi replied and placed his lips back over the libero's.

"Since when?" He managed as the couple disappeared inside the building.

"Earlier today." The ace placed a warm kiss under Noya's ear and the second year shivered. "Cold?"

"Not really." He smiled. "We should head in before anyone else gets suspicious though."

"Yeah," Asahi agreed. He lowered his boyfriend to the ground slowly and held out his hand for the hair tie.

"We're going to bed soon." Noya held his wrist away from the spiker. "You can have it in the morning."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

-oOo-

"Kageyama," Hinata whispered into the dark of the room. He watched the setter roll over to face him.

"What? Go to bed, dumbass."

"You can't ask 'what' and then tell me to go to bed." The middle blocker hissed.

"What is it?"

"Do you know what it's like to kiss someone?"

"How the hell would I know that?" Kageyama's voice raised an octave. Hinata shushed him immediately by placing his hands over the setter's mouth.

"You're always getting confessed to by girls, I thought you would've had a girlfriend by now."

"I've never been interested in them." He saw the outline of Kageyama's shoulder raise in a shrug.

"What do you think it'd be like then?" Hinata shuffled closer under his blankets.

"Why do you care? I thought all you wanted was to play Volleyball." Kageyama snapped.

"Right now I want to play Volleyball, but in the future we'll be grown up with a family too. I was just curious as to what that might feel like."

"Worry about it when you get there." Kageyama rolled over so he could try and get some rest.

"What if I want to worry about it now?" Hinata mumbled. The setter ignored him.

-oOo-

"Tetsuya, are you still awake?" Kagami twisted his neck to try and see Kuroko's face as they spooned on his bed.

"Barely," he replied.

"You know that you don't have to worry about our relationship with the miracles around, right?" The ace pressed his lips against the top of his shadow's head.

"I'm just scared of losing you to power, like I lost them." Kuroko rolled over and placed his hands on Kagami's chest. He traced indecipherable patterns that distracted Kagami's train of thought.

"I would never underestimate an opponent."

"That's what they thought too." Kuroko buried his head in his boyfriend's chest.

"But you have to remember," Kagami cupped his face and pulled back so they could look at each other. "The miracles were all on the same team so they couldn't meet each other as opponents. Now we are all playing separately and having an opponent that wants and knows they can defeat them terrifies them. And me."

"Taiga," Kuroko mumbled.

"I'll never leave you behind." He promised. Kagami leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Kuroko's. After several moments the younger teen pulled away.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this on the bed, it'll make me want to do other things."

"We can." Kagami offered.

"I don't want Aida-san to yell at us tomorrow in front of everyone, she can always tell." Kuroko resigned laugh brought a smile to the ace's face.

"Sometime during this camp." He corrected. Kuroko shook his head and drifted to sleep in his boyfriend's arms.


	7. Training Plans

**Please note, I had an author's note in place of chapter 6 before November 15, 2017. If you haven't read the chapter titled "The Hostel", then please go back to chapter 6 and read that before continuing to chapter 7 "Training Plans". Thanks! P.S. I will be attempting to update this story on a monthly basis.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Training Plans

"Morning," Akashi greeted his old team members as they started to wake for school. Murasakibara yawned and rolled over. He pulled the blanket back over his head. Akashi leaned over his boyfriend. "Atsushi, you're going to be late for school."

"Ugh, I don't need this, this early in the morning." Aomine groaned. He made a fake retching noise and pushed himself out of his futon.

"As if you and Kise weren't annoying everyone else last night." Midorima fired back at his friend.

"That was all Kise, Aomine kept telling him to shut up." Takao grumbled.

"Who's side are you on?"

"I like to play the pacifier in the middle." Takao put up a hand to dramatize his words.

"I don't think the word is pacifier." Kise grumbled.

"What's for breakfast?" Aomine stretched his arms over his head before dropping to the floor and stretching out his stride.

"Good question." Murasakibara complimented. Akashi had coaxed him out of bed with a package of rare sweets only found in Tokyo.

"I'll go see if our sensei are up and ask them." Daichi volunteered as he buttoned up his school shirt. He started walking for the door when Takeda pulled it open.

"The managers are working on breakfast, it'll be served in fifteen." The teacher told them.

"Uh, you didn't let Satsuki near the kitchen did you?" Aomine asked. The entire generation of miracles froze and turned to look at the sensei.

"I'm not sure, Shimizu and Yachi were in charge."

"We gotta go make sure Momoi didn't cook anything." Kise grabbed Aomine's arm and they pushed through the door so they could run to the kitchen area.

"SATSUKI!" They heard Aomine shout a few moments later.

"Maybe I don't want breakfast." Murasakibara sighed.

"Let's pray that Daiki rescued us." Akashi laughed quietly.

"Is Momoi-san really that bad at cooking?" Hinata asked with a large yawn.

"You don't want to know how bad she is." Midorima told him. He picked up his glasses and slid them on his face. The world came into focus around him and he nearly gave Takao a good morning kiss before he remembered where they were.

"Kagami's a surprisingly good cook, ne Shin-chan?"

"Shut up Takao." He said before collecting his school clothes.

"Murochin can cook too." Murasakibara said absentmindedly. "Maybe it's because they grew up together."

"Who's Murochin?" Tanaka's voice was muffled since he was in the middle of pulling on his shirt.

"Himuro Tatsuya, he's a second year on Atsushi's team, Yōsen." Akashi explained.

"He grew up with Kagami in America and introduced him to basketball apparently." Takao yawned and stretched.

"I'd say his abilities are on par with the Uncrowned Kings that are also second years. Fairly close to Miracle level." Akashi complimented. "He's a skilled player."

"Uncrowned Kings?" Hinata perked up at the level.

"They'd be the Generation of Miracles if we didn't exist." Midorima explained as they left the sleeping area. "They're a year older than us and because of our skill they were unable to gain a proper title despite their strength."

"Kiyoshi Teppei on Seirin is one of them." Murasakibara yawned. "He annoys me."

"Very few people annoy Atsushi," Akashi smirked. "Probably because of his height."

"It's too easy to win." He yawned. "Where did I put my snacks?"

"You need to eat breakfast properly." Seijūrō tapped his boyfriend's back lightly with his foot. "Come on."

"We beat a guy that was over two meters at Volleyball once." Hinata told them.

"Oh I remember him." Sugawara smiled. "He was surprisingly slow for his height."

"Atsushi isn't slow, I can guarantee that." Akashi laughed. "It'd be interesting to face you in a volleyball match."

"Kuroko would have to be setter though. He has good passes." Takao thought carefully.

"You and Akashi would be good setters as well. Akashi knows how to give people the exact pass they need and you know how to get the ball where it needs to go." Midorima complimented.

"Mm, maybe." He pushed it off. "Let's go get food Shin-chan."

"I'm not eating if Momoi touched it."

-oOo-

In the gym that afternoon Riko handed out personalized training sheets and the schedule for the two week camp.

"These personalized training schedules are broader so that they can reach after this camp as well. I've made copies for your coaches so that they can continue to implement them." She explained. "Except the miracles, because your coaches aren't here."

"We'll be sure to keep track of them. We have to take the title back from Seirin." Akashi smiled dangerously at the coach.

"It won't be easy." Riko challenged him.

"It wouldn't be any fun if it was." Aomine's smile was dark and he fisted his hand. "I have to pay Tetsu back."

"What's this part here?" Daichi asked her. He pointed at the specific training drill she'd written down.

"It's a safety measure. Volleyball players jump more than basketball players. I don't want your knees to get damaged. We already saw that happen with Teppei and there's no guarantee he can ever play again, no matter how much he loves the sport."

"He went in for a quick surgery again yesterday after the phone call." Hyūga revealed. "They wanted to get his left knee healing since the last one didn't work."

"That's what I'm trying to prevent." Riko smiled.

"How did his knees get so damaged?"

"Some dirty players when he we were in our first year here."

"Hanamiya, of the uncrowned kings." Akashi nodded.

"Exactly. His team injures players while making it look like an accident or hiding it from the refs. Of course Teppei just takes it without saying anything, the idiot." Riko sighed. "It was external circumstances that sped up the process. Jumping more will do the same thing, so we're stopping it now."

"It's his damn pride that keeps him from saying anything." Hyūga grumbled.

"Alright, we're going to split you into groups. Kuroko and Takao I want you to work with the setters for the first hour. You're going to practice passing and setting, so be sure to teach each other warmly."

"Yes!" The group agreed.

"Fukuda, Akashi, you both wouldn't mind being-"

"Libero, right?" The captain smiled. "Satsuki mentioned it earlier.

"Sorry Riko." The pinkette laughed it off.

"Right, you'll work with the teams' libero's. Everyone else will be working together since the other parts aren't as specialized." Riko set down her clipboard. "Warm ups for now. Fifty laps."

"Fifty?" Hinata whispered.

"If you complain, she'll make it one-hundred." Hyūga whispered lowly as he passed him heading into the laps.

Once they finished their laps around the gym, Momoi led them in stretches and they realized she was surprisingly flexible.

"Alright, split into your assigned groups." Riko blew her whistle and the sets of people pulled away from their high school teams.

In the setters and passers group, Kuroko was able to transition easily into keeping the ball off the ground, but Takao kept having issues.

"How are you doing this?" Takao demanded of him.

"During one of our summer training camps Aida-san made us play basketball on sand. You can't pass using sand since it isn't solid, the ball just sinks into it."

"Damn." The Shūtoku player swore. Suga laughed quietly.

"Suga-san, you're a third year setter for Karasuno?" Kuroko asked politely.

"Yep. I was the official setter for my first two years, but then we got Kageyama on our side. It's really fun when we both end up on the court at the same time."

"Takao-kun, try putting your whole body under the toss. You're still offsetting the form." Kuroko told the Shūtoku player after another failed toss.

"It is key to place yourself under the ball. Basketball you don't have to do the same thing, but I'm sure you both can pass like that without issue." Suga agreed. He passed the Volleyball into the air again and Takao positioned himself fully under the ball.

"Fingers curved," Kenma called to him.

"Don't hold it, toss it." Kageyama finished. The ball went up in a curve and fell to the ground on the edge of the net.

"There you go." Suga smiled at the younger classman. "With a spiker you can toss it to them as well."

"I can jump a spike." Tobio volunteered. "Just don't pass to fast or the spiker will miss it. It takes time to sync."

"I'll try tossing for you." Kuroko smiled at the older first year.

"I can spike for you, Takao."

"Kenma, can you send the ball up for us? We'll go one at a time." Suga moved to stand on the side.

"Hai," he agreed lowly.

Kageyama overhand served the ball to Kenma in a clean receive from the same side of the net. The ball went up and Kuroko placed himself under the ball. Kageyama stood at the back and waited to see how the ball would go. The blue haired male took in the jumping height of the setter. The ball touched his waiting fingers and he sent it into the air in a perfect arc. Karasuno's setter nearly missed it because he was surprised at the grace in the toss. He ran up and smacked the ball down, finding it at the perfect height of his delayed jump.

"Kuroko might give you a run for your money as a setter." Suga teased. The toss had rattled him as well, but since Kuroko specialized in passing it wasn't that odd. "Alright Takao, let's see what you can do."

Suga repeated the same process with the other passer. The set was messier from Takao, but it still went well and Kōshi managed to hit the ball over the net.

"It'll take some work, but it's not bad." Suga complimented him.

The group moved onto passing on a basketball court and Takao taught the setters how to shoot since Kuroko still sucked, unless it was his phantom shot.

"Maybe you should learn shooting from a guy who's actually good." Aomine said as the coach announced a fifteen minute break. He draped himself over Kuroko's shoulders and Kagami growled behind them.

"You have no form to your shots Aomine-kun, they have to learn how to shoot properly. Besides, you'd teach them how to be cocky as hell."

"Ouch, Tetsu." Daiki lifted an eyebrow in his friend's direction. "Kagami's been a bad influence on you."

"He's always been like that." Midorima countered. "He just liked you more than the rest of us."

"You can also shoot from here? Or do you have to be in the line?" Asahi asked loudly. He stood just outside the three point line.

"Technically you can shoot from anywhere on the court." Takao called over to him. "Shin-chan has full court range shots."

"Most people can shoot a decent three." Hyūga stepped over to him. "The form is a little different and shot outside this line are worth more points. There are people like me and Midorima who practice these shots more than inside shots because the outside has less defense generally."

"Something like this?" Asahi took a stance and lowered his body so he'd have more power.

"Straighten your back foot here. It's best to point your forward foot toward the basket." Hyūga corrected and the Ace followed through. "Then you jump with the support from your less dominant hand on the side of the basketball. Follow through with the shot by flicking your dominant hand all the way through."

He mimed how to shoot and Asahi copied it with a jump. The ball went in.

"Nice Asahi," Nishinoya complimented.

"I'm sure it was just luck." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Try again." Junpei tossed him another basketball. Azumane repeated the movements and made another three shots in a row. "You have what it takes to be a shooting guard. That's my position."

"What are the position titles for your sport?" Takeda whipped out a notebook so he could make notes.

"Point Guard, or PG, it's a specialized player that leads all of the offensive attacks for a team. They dribble the ball toward the other side and call out plays or make hand signals. They're in charge of getting the ball to the right people. Izuki plays Point Guard for us and Akashi plays that position for his team." Riko listed off. "Shooting Guard, SG, is Hyūga and Midorima's title and they're relied on for making three pointers. Although they are also relied on for scoring points, even if it's just two point shots."

"As if I'd make anything less than a three." Midorima scoffed.

"Hypothetically." Aida glared at the miracle. "Power Forward is as it sounds. It's the position that Kagami and Aomine play on the court and they're relied on for rebounds along with the Center. Power forwards have to be taller players because of this. Also large muscle mass so that they take up more room under the basket. Getting around blocks and scoring baskets is their most important goal. Small Forward requires thinner and leaner types like Kise and Koganei because the jobs put on them are versatile. They're good at scoring, getting rebounds, passing, every position. As for Centers, Murasakibara, Kiyoshi, and Mitobe are made Centers because they're the tallest players on the team. Generally speaking. They have large mass as well and they're considered the main tower of defense on the inside zone."

"What's Kuroko's position?" Kageyama asked.

"No idea." Akashi shrugged. "Nobody has ever played the way Tetsuya plays on a basketball court before."

"I would want to say Small Forward, but-"

"He sucks at scoring." All of the miracles said together.

"Alright, let's get back to practice." Riko called. "Now that everyone has had a chance to experience the other sport, I want to see how well you guys play."

"We need another player for our Volleyball team if I'm playing Libero." Akashi told her with his hand raised.

"Furihata, you can join them." She decided.

"Huh?" His voice cracked and the basketball player looked scared out of his mind.

"You'll keep their playing pace slow because of your personality. It's a good match." Aida turned away without a second through and Momoi nodded at the decision. She gently directed the Chihuahua like player to the Miracles who smiled at him.

* * *

 **Whoever catches my nod (joke) to the Seiyuu of Haikyuu! and Kuroko no Basket in this chapter will get a preview of next month's update. This applies only to the first person to notice the reference so that ya'll can't pull it out of the reviews. ;)**


	8. A New Game

**Chapters will be a little shorter going out from here. I planned on getting more done between semesters, but it didn't happen. Sorry. Next Monday I go back to University for my final semester. Since I'm graduating this semester my schedule will be a mess. I will still be attempting to update this story on a monthly basis, but the chapters will be shorter than they started as as consequence. Being a Senior graduating with a degree has a lot of pressure especially when my adviser won't do the things she says she will. UGH. Enjoy these high school boys.**

* * *

Chapter 8

A New Game

"Alright, both games will be going at the same time, but we need to decide on who's playing what position. Hyūga, Wing Spiker. Mitobe, Middle Blocker. Fukuda, Libero. Kuroko, Setter. Kagami, Wing Spiker. Izuki, Middle Blocker." Aida rolled off her clipboard.

"As for the Miracles. Takao-kun, Setter. Midorin, Middle Blocker. Akashi-kun, Libero. Ki-chan, Wing Spiker. Muk-kun, Middle Blocker. Dai-chan, Wing Spiker. Furihata-kun, Middle Blocker." Momoi took over for her group.

"Now, basketball." Riko turned to the Volleyball players with a smile. "Karasuno. Sawamura, Point Guard. Azumane, Shooting Guard. Sugawara, Small Forward. Tanaka, Power Forward. Tsukishima, Center. You have the height, but none of the bulk."

The volleyball players snickered at the coach's honesty.

"And for Nekoma, Kuroo, Center. Lev, Small Forward. Yamamoto, Power Forward. Kai, Shooting Guard. And finally, Yaku, Point Guard."

"Let's jump into some games." Kagetora waved the teams to their appropriate sides of the gym. "Volleyball coaches, we'll have you help the basketball players while Riko and Momoi will help your teams."

Their groups split for the second time and the volleyball players struggled with passing the ball using the floor. Reflexes kept kicking in, they tended to dive for the ball and let it go out of bounds easier. On the other hand, the basketball players kept scoring on themselves by bouncing the ball down on the court.

"This is frustrating." Aomine complained when a break was called.

"You're pretty good at avoiding using the floor." Akashi complimented Seirin.

"Last year Coach has us train on a beach where you can't pass since the sand is a mess. It helped our coordination." Hyūga explained.

"Next week, dad's building a sand court for us to play on." Aida announced as she walked up behind them. "This weekend we're doing some of what we did at the summer training camp."

"Sounds fun." Hyūga deadpanned.

"Only because you and Coach are equally sadistic." Izuki told him. The phrase caught the attention of the resting volleyball players. "Last year you and Coach decided on our summer training camp locations like you were deciding where to go for a date."

"We did not." Junpei contradicted.

"If only we had it on camera." Koganei sighed and shook his head. "Even Kiyoshi agreed that you guys were acting like it was a date instead of training camp."

"It's probably because we've been friends for so long." Riko laughed the brushed the accusation away. She waved her left hand in front of her face to add to her words. "Besides, you all know that I'm not Junpei's type, nor is he mine."

"What is your type captain?" Izuki turned to him.

A whisper at the door of the gym distracted them from their conversation. Hyūga was too relieved to have dropped the question.

"Is that Kise Ryōta?"

"No it can't be."

"But I heard that Seirin was doing a training camp this week."

"Why would Kise be here, he's part of the 'Generation of Miracles'."

"Didn't Seirin win the Winter Cup?"

"Did they really? I don't watch Basketball."

All of the basketball players in the gym narrowed their eyes at once and glared at the blond next to Aomine.

"It is Kise!" The girls screeched.

"Go take care of them." Akashi rolled his eyes and stepped away from his middle school friends. Kise hissed and turned. He placed a large fake smile on his face.

"Ladies!" He called across the room to them.

Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Taketora's jaws dropped in surprise at how smoothly he communicated with them. Once they were gone he adopted an annoyed expression and wandered over slowly.

"How come, for some twist of fate, when you tell girls you're gay they find you more attractive?"

"Did you tell them right now?" Aomine raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Nah, said it in an interview a couple months ago." He shrugged. "The girls have gotten worse since then."

"Oh no, it backfired on the model." Midorima deadpanned.

"What a hard life he has." Takao giggled. A loud crunch echoed through the gym as Murasakibara chose a bag of chips to snack on.

"The only girl I can stand is Sa-chin." He stated.

"Muk-kun!" Momoi exclaimed.

"Okay, break over." Riko decided. "Back to your respective games. Volleyball, I want to switch up your players for this round of basketball."

"Hai!" Daichi agreed.

The team listened to her pointers going into the next game. They needed to use their receiving skills to collect the ball. Open their palms instead of clamping them closed when reaching for the ball. It's easier to receive it that way since the ball is built with a harder shell than a volleyball. It's important to integrate things like setters tosses into basketball since it can turn into an alley-oop in this sport. If the player is able to jump high enough to reach the basket.

The Generation of Miracles started to get the hang of passing to each other with their arms as their training resumed. Kise picked up on it the easiest. On the other side of the gym, the volleyball players were playing better with their hands open around the ball, instead of closing their fist. Without thinking about what the two were doing, Hinata and Kageyama – who were traded into playing for the second half – started to play like they were in a volleyball match. Hinata jumped for the hoop and Kageyama bent backward with an underhand toss and sent it flying to the middle blocker's hand.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Daichi yelled at them. Except, Hinata took the ball and slammed it into the hoop and managed a surprising alley-oop for his height.

"Woah." Akashi glanced over from their game to see the short teenager hanging from the hoop.

"I don't know how to get down." He screeched.

"Who knew you could jump that high in the first place." Suga laughed gleefully.

"If you drop, we'll catch you." Daichi and Asahi perched themselves under his writhing form.

"Here," Murasakibara offered. He stepped over and reached up with his huge arms and grabbed Hinata around the waist. Once the shorter had let go of the basket, the giant lowered him to the ground. "Maybe don't try dunking if you're going to get stuck."

"That was really cool though. No way I can jump high enough to do that." Kuroko complimented him.

"Well you suck at everything that's not passing." Kagami grumbled.

"Rude." Kuroko scolded.

"This is probably a good place to stop for the day. We'll go eat dinner at Kagami's. Clean up the gym." Riko blew her whistle and the boys jumped to attention.

"I have to admit that I'm surprised at how your students follow your coaching. I wasn't expecting the cohesion to work this well." Nekomata complimented her.

"Thank you." Aida gave him a warm smile. "My dad has taught me well over the years."

"Hey, can I come over to your gym tomorrow morning?" Hyūga asked from behind the two coaches.

"Sure. Don't wear yourself out for the afternoon though."

"Of course not."

Once cleanup was complete, the group headed as one out of the school grounds and toward Kagami's apartment. There's was a lot more mixing between players. Hyūga was in a conversation with Kuroo and Daichi about captain's things.

"Coach likes to double practice on us when we make rude comments." Hyūga laughed.

"I would die if Nekomata did that to us. We already struggle with hyperactive Lev on the team who wants to keep playing. Takes forever to exhaust him."

"I don't know if anything could be as bad as coach Ukai's trainings, our current coach's grandfather." Daichi chuckled.

"You haven't seen our coach go crazy yet." Hyūga pat him on the shoulder.

"Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita quit while Ukai Ikkei was in charge of the team."

"We've had the usual amount of quitting at the beginning, nothing insane in the middle. We only retained five first years from how many we had at the start of the year."

"I'm sure you'll have a lot more next year. After winning the Winter Cup, it's launched your school up into the radar."

"We'd better. It's important to keep our title." Junpei laughed.

"Tōō's taking it next time." Aomine called over his shoulder at the captains.

"Can't wait to see you try." Akashi commented quietly to his old teammate. Daiki swallowed hard.


	9. High School What Now?

**Bolded words will mean that they are speaking English, or rough English. Either way, it's not Japanese.**

* * *

Chapter 9

High School What Now?

"Hey, what's this?" Aomine asked as he shuffled through the shelf under Kagami's TV. He held up a set of three DVDs.

"Those are embarrassing." Kagami admitted.

" **High School Musical**?" Akashi sounded out with a raised eyebrow.

"It's in English, I got in in America. The characters are high schoolers that play basketball, but it has a terrible romance in the background. The girl constantly ditches him, there's no point in being in a relationship with someone if they keep leaving you over and over because other things are more important."

"Do you think he realizes that he admitted he owns a romance movie?" Aomine leaned back in the chair and didn't bother to lower his voice.

"English CDs." Koganei exclaimed. He pulled several from the shelf and scattered them across the floor. One of them had 'For Kuroko' messily written on the case.

"I forgot I made a CD for you." Kagami quickly covered up.

"I get the feeling I don't want to know what's on there." Hyūga pushed it toward his teammate. "Enjoy."

Kuroko lifted the CD and examined the list of songs that Kagami wrote out in English on the back of the case.

"I can't even read these." He confessed.

"I'll find the lyric translations I printed out with it later."

"You've really got a lot of English things around your apartment, Kagami." Hyuuga commented. He lifted a DVD from the stack. "Though I never pictured you as a Shakespeare fanatic."

"That's Alex's actually. Got a text saying that it was left here on accident."

"I don't want to assume that your English grades are good just because you grew up in America." Akashi commented scathingly. Kagami froze.

"It's scary how you can guess that." Koganei told the captain.

"The English they teach you here so more formal than American English. The language is a nightmare. I can speak it, but I don't test well." The red head defended. " **English was never meant to be as formal as Japanese**."

" **Probably because of American culture**." Akashi grinned. "Of course, I can't say for sure. I've never been to America."

"What's America like?" Hinata inquired.

"It's hard to explain. I grew up in Los Angeles and it's all that I know of America, but after my mom divorced my dad she moved across the country to New York City."

"Los Angeles and New York City aren't near each other?" Kageyama looked up in surprise.

Kagami shook his head. "America is massive. Japan has all of the prefectures and they're fairly close together, but in America you can drive for six hours and still be in the same state. There's fifty of those. I was only ever in the southwest side of California. That city is pretty open for gay people and whatnot. It's kind of nice."

"You had a lot of friends that way then?" Daichi asked curiously.

"No, all of the people I hung around with were straight. Except maybe Tatsuya, not sure with him. On the streets you'd see couples, but I didn't know any personally. Honestly I'm surprised by how many people on our team are gay."

"We've collected Japan's entire gay population." Hyūga mumbled as a joke.

"That was worse than Izuki's jokes." Koganei told him.

"Huh?" The captain snapped. Seirin broke into simultaneous giggles at the expense of their two second year players. Hyūga's phone rang and he answered it on the first ring. "I'm not home yet."

"Hi Teppei!" Riko called across the room. There was a low chuckle on the other end of the phone and a quiet return greeting for their coach.

"I'll be out on the balcony." Junpei stood up slowly from his position on the floor and made his way to the glass doors. The smile that graced his lips as he talked out on the balcony was enough to tell them that he was happy to be talking to Kiyoshi.

"I'm gonna put in this movie." Koganei decided lifting the **High School Musical** DVD.

"Don't forget to put on Japanese subtitles." Kagami told him.

"I can't read any of the options."

Mitobe took over the control from his boyfriend and moved the selector around the screen so he could turn on the appropriate subtitles.

They were only a little ways into the movie when Kagami announced that dinner was ready. They paused it while everyone served up their food and Kuroko called the captain back into the apartment. Once they were halfway through the film, most of the group was no longer paying attention.

"You were right, this is lame." Aomine pointed at the screen with his spoon.

"Is there a musical about Volleyball?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Not that I'm aware of." Taiga shrugged. "I think basketball is the only sport that they've made a musical about. There's only a handful of sports that are really popular in America. The two most popular are Basketball, college specifically, and American Football. They're televised on TV a lot and both have their own huge events. American Football has the Super Bowl every year around February and then there's **March Madness** for Basketball."

"What's **March Madness**?" Suga tested out the syllables.

"It's kind of like the Winter Cup I suppose, or Interhigh. All of the official Universities pit their teams against other colleges and you work your way up through a bracket to the top. There's upsets along the way of course. One year we thought Indiana was going to go all the way and a lot of people put money on it, betting, and then they were defeated pretty early on and caused huge issues."

"Bracket tournament." Daichi nodded. They understood that method.

"Nobody is even playing real basketball in this." Midorima redirected their attention to the movie.

"It is pretty stupid, Kagami-kun." Kuroko joined in.

"I have a thought." Aida spoke up. All eyes turned to her. "Midorima, you are left handed and can only control the basketball with your left hand, right?"

"Yes," the point guard narrowed his eyes.

"Last summer for part of training I didn't allow Kagami to use his right hand to do anything since he's right handed. It built up ball control with his left since he was eating and playing with only his left hand."

"So you want him to do the same with his right hand." Akashi finished her idea with a sly smile.

"Exactly."

"That'd make you pretty unstoppable Shin-chan." Takao agreed. "Plus then I could pass you the ball from either side without worrying about whether or not you'll make the shot."

"Of course I'll make the shot." Midorima scoffed. He pushed up his glassed with his tapped fingers. "Who do you think I am?"

"Just do the damn training." Riko glared at the green haired miracle.

"Understood." He nodded.

"If any of you volleyball boys want to do the same, feel free." She turned her smile to their guests.

"We'll take it into consideration." Takeda assured her.

Once the movie was over, everyone headed out of the apartment except for Kuroko and Kagami.

"Are you staying over again?" The red head asked as he put away the scattered DVDs and CDs.

"Yes," Kuroko spoke softly.

"Want to do anything? We could watch another movie if you want." Kagami suggested.

"I have something else in mind." Tetsuya tugged at his boyfriend's shirt and made him turn around. In the next second, he'd sealed his lips over the taller teen's.

"Coach will kill us." Taiga protested as he pulled away.

"Taiga," Kuroko whispered and he watched Kagami's Adam's apple bob with a hard swallow. "I want you."

"Fuck," Kagami whispered and he pulled the blue haired miracle in for another kiss.


End file.
